Only Human
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: This is the sequel to New Beginnings . Pops and Robin must protect their daughter Prue from the dangers they fear. And this time their daughter is the new target for termination. All credit goes to Ericaj318 she wrote the Pops x Robin stories. Rated T/M (For adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the official sequel to New Beginnings. This goes right after Robin gives birth. This story is all about Pops and Robin raising their new Daughter Prue. And what new adventures and dangers await them. And all credit goes to Ericaj318 who let me finish her stories...

''Here's you're new baby, girl.'' The nurse whispered. ''congratulations.'' Pops gently took his daughter from the nurse when, Suddenly Prue's eyes fluttered open and blinked before gradually focusing on Pops.

Time stood frozen. They were gazing at each other like old friends meeting after a long separation. Pops smiled.

''Hello, Prue,'' Pops whispered, and his voice actually trembled, which surprised Robin. Pops cradled Prue on his forearm and stroked her soft cheek.

''You'll never believe this but-'' He closed his eyes in a slow blink when she grabbed on of his fingers in a tiny fist. His eyes misted until a single tear rolled down his cheek. Robin grinned, watching both Father and daughter meet.

''I'm so glad to finally meet you,'' Pops whispered. Robin slowly sat up. '' Time flies doesn't it.'' She whispered. '' That it does.'' Pops agreed. Robin softly whipped the tear from Pop's cheek and kissed both Father and daughter.

''She's beautiful,'' Pops whispered. ''just like her mother.'' Robin blushed. Before she looked over at the young nurse. ''Can we leave yet?'' she asked. As Pops gently began playing with his daughter, letting her suck on one of his fingers.

''Yes, you can. What is her name?'' The nurse smiled. ''Prue.'' Pops whispered, never once breaking eye contact with his daughter.

''congratulations, again.'' The nurse smiled. Before leaving the room.

Later...

''Welcome home, little one.'' Pops whispered, opening the door to the house and letting himself in. Robin followed closely behind, keeping her eye always on Prue. Pops looked at Robin, and smiled.

She was positively glowing, even after the 7 hours of torture she just went through. Gods, it had been hard to witness. He hadn't been able to do anything, couldn't protect her from the one thing that was mainly his doing.

But Robin wasn't angry or upset, or even grumpy. She was glowing with the happiness of new motherhood, and if he had to guess, he was too (with the happiness of new fatherhood obviously).

"So can I finally see the nursery?" Robin said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist so that she could look at the tiny infant in his arms

''Yes." Pops said. "Kyle and I finished it just after you only had 5 weeks to go before you gave birth." He looked down at his beautiful little girl.

A daughter. He could not be happier. "You came a little early, princess." he cooed, making Robin chuckle. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded excitedly.

Pops led her to the nursery , and opened the door.

Robin entered and gasped. She didn't even recognize the room anymore. It was a cacophony of colors and figures, and yet it wasn't crowded at all. It felt natural, calming. The ceiling was painted a dark blue, adorned with golden stars. The window wall was light blue like the sky, and someone had painted a castle.

The wall where the crib stood was covered with a ship , and it sailed through open water and a colorful sky.

On the opposite side was a beautiful Robin, graceful and royal in its posture, with a small metal hand painted on it's wings.

Pops saw Robin's eyes fill up with tears. "Do you like it?'' he asked.

"Like it? Pops, I adore it!" she said hoarsely. "It's so beautiful. You and Kyle did this?"

"And Sarah helped, too. She actually did the stars and the castle together with Kyle." Pops watched in awe as a tear trickled down Robins cheek. Not much could make Robin cry, but this was definitely one of them

"I can't believe it. It's...wow."Robin said.

"Robin speechless, that is a first." he teased, and she rolled her eyes

"Shut up." she retorted, punching his arm. Then she stepped closer again and they both looked at their baby. "She's beautiful."

"She's a brown-eyed devil." Robin said, smiling. "Just like her father.''

"Hey!" Pops objected

"Devil in the best way. Come on, Pops, a Terminator and a Human as parents? Surely nothing but trouble can come from that." She smiled. "I, for one, cannot wait for any of it."

Pops broke out into one of his smiles. "You've got a point, Robin." he wrapped his free arm around her, careful not to squish their daughter in the process, and they stood there for a long moment, enjoying the fresh parenthood.

"You know, we still have to give her a last name ." Robin said. "We thought it would be a boy, we never even considered a girl."

"We can give her you're last name.'' Pops said.

Robin snorted. ''Mills No, thanks. What about Sarah's last name?''

"Connor?"' Pops said unsure. He loved that name, but wasn't sure if it was alright for her. "We don't have to, of course," he rambled, when she stayed quiet for two seconds, "it was just a sugges-"

Robin planted a finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up and then smiled.

"Connor ." she said, trying the name on her tongue. "I like it. I like it a lot. Prue Connor. Now for a middle name..." She snapped her fingers. ''Daniel. That is what Sarah used to call you.''

Pops throat constricted. "Robin , then it would only be a name related to my past."

"Oh?" Robin said. "Let me see. Syrena was my mother's name. She sure did a good job raising her kid. ." She looked up at him with a smile on her face that melted his heart. "If it's okay with you, I want her name to be Prue Daniel Connor.''

Pops kissed her promptly. "It's more than okay with me. I love you, Robin." He had always ignored the fact that she was technically a Connor now.

He liked her own last name too much to simply drop it. No matter what, she would always be his Robin .

"Prue Daniel Connor.'' Welcome to the family." he whispered to his daughter, who looked up at him with curious, bright brown eyes, just like his. "Hi. You're beautiful. Yes, you are.

He felt Robin's stare on him, and he looked back up. She was staring at him, completely happy and endeared, a smile on her face. "You're going to be the best father."

Pops smiled, and started to walk around. If this child were to ever gain a normal sleeping pattern, she had to go to sleep now. "I hope so, Robin. I hope so.''

After Prue had quieted down enough, Robin asked if she could hold her, which Pops thought was a ridiculous question, because she was her mother, for God's sake! She didn't even have to ask.

Gently, he laid Prue in her mother's arms and gave her a kiss . Robin stared down at the little miracle in her arms in awe.

"Prue..." Robin said, and she smiled. Pops had to swallow thrice to get rid of the lump in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, holding her and their daughter close.

"I love you. Both of you. And Sarah. With all my heart. God's, it all feels like a dream. Three years ago I had nothing but my reputation. Now I have a beautiful Daughter and woman," he kissed Robin's neck.

"a beautiful daughter," he ran his hand over Prue's head, "and a wonderful family. I couldn't be more happier. Thank you, for giving all of that to me."

Robin' shoulders shocked once, and she sniffed. "You are too much." she said, laughing. "Always making me cry..."

Pops smiled. "Come on, Robin. Let's put her to bed so we can get some sleep. We haven't had any since the whole John Connor thing."

Robin nodded, and walked over to the crib - a beautiful wooden crib - Pops put Prue down. The girl stirred but didn't wake. "Sleep well, my beautiful girl." Robin whispered.

Pops kissed the top of her head."Sweet dreams, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

''Pops?'' Robin asked, yawing tiredly. ''Do you need help?'' Pops wasn't surprised by Robin's voice, he could already sense she was there. Thanks to his Terminator hearing. ''No,'' He replied. ''I'm fine.'' Pops gently picked up his little girl. And slowly approached Robin.

''Get some rest,'' He whispered. ''You need it after just giving birth.'' Robin rolled her eyes, but smiled down at the baby girl in Pop's arms. ''Goodnight sweetheart. I love you.'' Robin kissed Prue's head and began to leave when Pop's voice stopped her.

''Hey, what about me?'' He protested, something that he had learned. Which Robin found irritating. With an eye roll she walked up and kissed him. Pops smiled and kissed back. Before they separated. ''Love you too, Pops.''

And with that Robin left the room. Leaving both father and Daughter alone.

Pops rocked his sleeping Daughter, Prue , bundled in the blue hand-knitted blanket provided by Sarah. It was the first night his family was home together. He should be tired; but the anxiety had never depleted from his system. And besides he was a terminator so he really didn't need sleep. Once Robin went into labor Pops was anxious. Nothing could prepare him for the birth of his own child.

A couple of nights ago before the whole John Connor incident , Pops was drowning his anxiety with avoiding Robin . He feared that she would die in childbirth; it was known in this world that women giving birth had a chance of dying due to the intrusive amount of labor pains and time it took to bear a child. But luckily Kyle was there to ease him just a bit.

 _Flashback 10 days ago._

 _Kyle strolled into The nersery, spotting Pops , looking out the window. Kyle strutted up to Pops, gently patting the man's back, feeling the muscles of the Terminator tense. Kyle knew he had gained the attention of the Terminator . Kyle was about to speak until Pops spoke first_.

 _"What if she dies, Kyle Reese ?" Pops eyed the cribe . Pops sighed, feeling the warmth of Kyle's body standing next to him._

 _"It's every man's fear. Trust me, I was scared there was a chance of losing Sarah when she first gave birth to Josh . The anxiety didn't go away when Josh was born despite all the shit that was happening with John. I had to remember to focus on Sarah, being there for her."_ _Kyle reassured him._

 _"When I first heard Sarah was pregnant with Josh, I heard the stories of women not surviving the birth. But remember Pops, we are in a world where women have a higher chance of survival in childbirth, and Robin is a fighter she'll be ok.'' Kyle smiled._

 _Hoping his words calmed down his friend and father-in-law, he gripped a small necklace in the air towards Pops._

 _"This is for you. To give to you're child. You will be a wonderful father and you are part of this amazing family." Kyle winked at Pops, receiving a smug smirk from the Terminator._

 _Pops took the small gift and placed it upon the small desk. Before giving Kyle a nod. ''Thank you, Kyle.'' He smiled. Kyle smiled and nodded. ''Go to Robin'' He whispered. ''She needs you now.''_

End of Flashback...

Pops smiled at the memory. A soft whimper brought Pops out of his thoughts as Prue started to fuss within her blanket. Prue''s fuss turned to a full on wail. Brown eyes focused on the clock upon the changing table, realizing it could be Prue's feeding time. Pops was torn whether or not to wake Robin but he knew she had to feed Prue .

While carrying their daughter out of her nursery, Pops held tightly to the bundled Prue walking steadily into the master bedroom. He walked in to find Robin sitting up, slumped against the headboard.

"It's about time you brought her in here," she spoke in her sleep-deprived voice.

"Sorry, Robin. If we had a bottle prepared, I would have fed her and let you sleep longer." Pops sat on the edge of the bed, which squeaked as his body weight pushed the edging down. Cradling Prue's head in his hand, he gently placed Prue in the hold of her mother.

Robin smiled as she felt the material of the blanket scratch upon her forearms. And smiled as Pops started to sooth the child,

"Shh, Prue. I know, I know. You're so hungry." Pops cooed as Robin adjusted her top exposing her breast, bringing Prue up closer. She felt a simple tug on her nipple as her Daughter began to feed.

Pops watched in fascination as the mother of his child looked lovingly at their child feeding.

He never imagined he would be so lucky to have a wonderful family, a loving Daughter and a beautiful woman. His smile brightened and he moved his body closer, placing his right hand on the back of Prue's head, rubbing his thumb back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing early Morning when Pops woke up. He noticed Robin was still asleep, her head was on his chest, and her hand laid above where his power-cell was. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, trying not to wake her up. She needed all the rest she could get, Heck she just gave birth last night and had to breast feed for the first time.

Slowly getting off the bed. He immediately pulled the cover's up, to cover Robin's body, to help her stay warm. He grabbed his grey T-shirt that Robin had gotten him, and pulled it over his head, before pulling on his pants.

Quietly he moved over to the door and walked out, closing the door as he went. Walking to the nursery he smiled, as he saw Prue still sound asleep. Slowly walking over he looked down into the cribe, and carefully picked up his daughter, being careful to make sure he sported her neck.

Prue's eyes flashed opened, and a small toothless smile appeared on her face as she saw her father. Pops smiled, as his daughter tried to reach for his hand.

''Here you are little one,'' He whispered, lowering his hand so that Prue could take it. Prue took one his fingers and took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Pops grinned.

''Are you hungry?'' He asked, watching her suck his finger. Pops grabbed the small bottle, that Robin had put some of her milk in, and gently lowered it to his daughter's lips.

Immediately Prue let go of his finger, and started to drink the milk. Pops smiled. That's when a door closing caught his attention. Holding his daughter tightly he begun to walk down the hall. But he relaxed when he saw it was only, Kyle and Josh.

After deciding of what to do. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, as he gently rocked his daughter. Kyle turned as he heard footsteps and smiled, as he noticed it was just Pops and Prue.

Making his way over to meet the new family member, Kyle placed Josh back into his little chair, and approached them.

''Who is this?'' he smiled, as he looked down at Prue, who was still drinking the milk.

''Prue,'' Pops whispered, as he looked down at his daughter. Kyle smiled, and gently touched Prue's head. ''Can I hold her?'' Kyle asked. ''If that's ok?''

Pops hesitated before answering. ''Yes, Kyle Reese.'' He said. ''But be gentle.'' Kyle rolled his eyes, but held out his arms, as Pops carefully handed Prue to him.

''She sure is cute,'' Kyle smiled, as he held her. That's when a small smirk appeared on his face. ''She looks just like you.''

Pops frowned, and looked down at Prue, and that's when he noticed how much she resembled him. She had his eyes, his nose, his skin tone, and his face shape. And he noticed a small tiny hair on her forehead, that had been his hair color when he was younger.

''She does,'' Pops admitted. That's when Sarah decided to enter. Walking over to Pops and Kyle, she smiled as she saw a tiny little infaint in Kyle's arms.

''She's beautiful,'' Sarah smiled, gently stroking Prue's head. ''She looks just like you Pops. when you were younger.''

Pops frowned. _when you were younger._ Pops then had an idea and took a couple steps back. Sarah frowned when she noticed this. ''Did I say something wrong?'' She asked.

Before she could say anything else. Pops used his new abilities and slowly started to morph. Sarah and Kyle watched as Pops began to form into his younger self. Sarah watched as Brown hair sprouted from Pop's head, and his wrinkly skin get replaced by much younger skin, and his form start to change. After it was complete Pops looked exactly like he did when he had met Sarah, back in 1973.

''Wow...'' Sarah breathed, as Pops eyes opened. ''Do I look younger?'' He asked. Sarah Nodded, and Pops looked down at his hands before looking into the small mirror.

He frowned when he noticed he looked exactly like the young T-800 he had taken out back in 1984, but with different colored eyes. Turning around he saw Sarah rocking Prue, as Kyle feed Josh.

''Can I have, Prue?'' He asked, holding his arms out. Sarah nodded, and carefully handed Prue back to Pops, who smiled down at his daughter. He noticed she had stopped drinking and noticed the small bottle was now empty.

''I guess you were hungry,'' Pops teased. Prue babbled, as Sarah laughed. ''I think she agrees.''

Pops was about to go back into his and Robins room, when Sarah grabbed his arm. ''Where are you going?'' Pops looked at her. ''To get some more milk for, Prue.'' He simply replied before walking down into the room.

Quietly as he could, he opened the door, and saw Robin was still fast asleep. He spotted another Bottle full of milk, and slowly walked over, when Prue babbled loudly, causing Robin to open her eyes and look at Pops.

''Pops?'' She questioned, with a yawn. ''Are you the younger o-'' Pops cut her off. ''I'm you're Pops. ''He explained. ''I decided I would use my new T-1000 abilities to transform myself back into what I looked like back in 1973.''

Robin frowned, and saw Prue smiling happily at Pops. ''Hi there, little one.'' She cooed. '' Has you're daddy fed you?'' at her response Prue babbled. ''I have,'' Pops smiled. ''I just came back to get more milk.''

Robin rolled her eyes, and pulled Pops down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He kissed back, still keeping a hold on their daughter, before they pulled away. ''I love you,'' She whispered. Pops grinned and Kissed her nose, before kissing Prue's cheek.

That's when a memory came back to him.

 _Pops and Sarah had entered the room, where their younger selves were, and was shocked to see Robin kissing his younger self, who looked as more shocked as he was._

 _''Robin?'' He asked. Robin turned and pulled back from the kiss, as Young Pops kept staring at her with wide eyes._

Pops grinned at the memory. ''So about you kissing my younger self,'' he said. Robin rolled her eyes, and kissed him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

''What movie should we watch?'' Robin asked, as she and Pops made their way downstairs. ''I don't know.'' Pops replied, as he held Prue tightly to him. Robin frowned, until she spotted a rack full of non-used or watched DVD's.

''There's some movies,'' Robin pointed out, as she made her way over to the stack of movies. There were so many, there was, Bolt, Peter Pan, Predator, and even Star trek.

Robin frowned as she remembered when she and Pops had first watched Star Trek. He wouldn't shut up, he always asked questions like, why the characters wore that or did this or who was the bad guy. So Robin decided not to have that happen again and moved passed it, until her eyes caught a familiar original classic movie, she loved.

''How about Star Wars?'' She asked, as she took the case from the self, as Pops just stood there, and played with Prue. ''Alight,'' He smiled, as Robin handed him the Case.

''I'm going to go make some popcorn,'' She announced, before walking into the kitchen, as Pops opened the case, and took out the disk, before turning on the DVD Player.

After placing the disk into the player, her grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, just as the main menu of Star Wars started. Pops tilted his head, as he saw a metal tin man on the screen, and sat down on the couch, just as Robin came back in with freshly cooked Popcorn.

''Play the movie, please?'' Robin asked, as she sat down on next to Pops, and snuggled into his chest, as he played the movie. Robin smiled, as she heard the familiar John Williams score for Star Wars start.

As Robin started to eat the Popcorn, Pops reached over and took a handful into his large hand, which shocked the young woman beside him.

''Pops?'' She exclaimed, as she watched him bring the Popcorn to his lips. ''You cant eat?'' She said, Pops frowned and lowered the Popcorn. ''yes I can,'' he explained. ''I was designed to assimilate to any situation.''

Robin paused, as she watched him take a bite from the Popcorn, and swallowed it. She didn't even know machines could eat, until now. slowly she sat up and laid her head onto his chest, as Pops held Prue.

''Is that supposed to be a robot ?'' Pops asked, as Robin looked at screen and smiled, as she saw C3P0, talking to Luke. ''Yes,'' She explained. ''He is.'' Pops frowned, as he observed the other talking robot like himself and opened his mouth to speak, but Robin cut him off.

''Please don't ask me anything,'' She pleaded. ''Until after the movie.'' Pops closed his mouth, and nodded. As Robin gave him a look.

55 minutes later, after the movie was finally over. Pops changed the channel back onto the TV program, as Robin took out the disk.

''So, what did you think?'' Robin asked, as Pops rocked Prue, who had fallen asleep during the movie. ''It was good,'' he admitted. ''But I don't get what the force is supposed to be or mean.''

Robin groaned and rolled her eyes, before sitting down next to them. She smiled as she saw her daughter fast asleep in Pop's arms, and kissed her forehead. ''Goodnight, sweetheart.'' She whispered, as Pops kissed Prue's cheek.

''Which character was you're favorite?'' Robin asked, Pops paused thinking for a moment, before answering. ''Han Solo,'' He smiled. Robin raised an eyebrow. ''I like Han too,'' she admitted. ''I just hope the new movie is good?'' She said.

''What new movie?'' Pops asked. Robin grinned. ''The new Star Wars The force awakens, one.'' I hear it's very good.''

Pops smiled, before gently kissing Robin's cheek. ''Maybe we should go see it.'' Pops suggested. Robin smiled. ''Maybe we should.''

''Now about the Rebel base,'' Pops began. Robin rolled her eyes, and immediately ran from the couch, as Pops just sat there with Prue. ''What did I say?''


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing midnight when Pops began to stir in his sleep. Robin's eyes flashed open, it was not the first time he did this, it was the ninth time actually, and now she was going to get some answers. Pops eyes squeezed tighter, as his hands gripped tightly to the sheets.

 _''Pops!'' Robin cried out, as she held their daughter towards her chest. Their was tears forming in Robin's eyes, as she moved backward, as Pops decended forward, a gun in his hand._

 _''Stop this!'' She yelled, clutching Prue closer, as Pops drawled his gun at them. ''he cant,'' a familiar voice filled with disdain replied, stepping out from the shadows, to reveal John Connor._

 _''What did you do to him!'' Robin Demanded, as John motioned for Pops to stop, which he did, but his gun still leveled at his daughter and Robin._

 _''I just made a few alter-rations in his programming,'' He smirked, as he walked over to the daughter and mother. ''Where is Sarah and Kyle and Josh?'' Robin asked._

 _John smirked, and moved aside, and Robin gasped at what she saw. Sarah, Kyle and Josh were dead, lying in their own blood. ''No!'' Robin sobbed, as John ordered Pops to continue._

 _''Kill them,'' John said, as Pops leveled his gun at them. ''Pops! No!'' Robin yelled, just as he fired, and both Mother and Daughter fell dead onto the ground, a small pool of blood started to form, as John smirked evily._

''No!'' Pops yelled, his eyes flashing open as he took deep breaths, as Robin gently touched his arm. ''Pops,'' she whispered. ''everything's ok,'' she smiled, as Pops turned to look at her, his eyes filled with fear.

Before Robin could ask what was wrong, Pops pulled her into a hug, causing her to yelp in surprise, as he hugged her to his chest.

''Pops, what's wrong?'' She asked, as He finally let go. ''I had a nightmare,'' He admitted, as he whipped the sweat from his face. ''I thought you don't sleep?'' She questioned, Pops shook his head. ''We can if we want to.'' He admitted, as he looked at her.

''What was this nightmare about?'' Robin asked, gently stroking his head, as he laid his head down on her lap. ''I-I,'' He tried to say, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

''You what?'' She asked. ''I was re-programmed by John to kill,'' He paused once more, as Robin gently rubbed his arm. ''Kill who?''

Pops looked at her. ''You and Prue.'' He admitted, and Robin frowned finally understanding what he was going through. ''That will never happen.'' She said, trying to comfort him.

''It did happen,'' Pops said, and Robin raised an eyebrow. ''It did?'' She said, ''When?'' Pops took a deep breath before speaking.

''In the other timeline,'' he admitted. ''It was a t-850 model.'' He explained. ''And he was taken over by a T-X, and almost killed John. Because of what The T-X did.''

Robin didn't know what to say, but she gently rubbed his back, and kissed his cheek, before pulling him up into the bed.

''Pops,'' She said. ''That is never going to happen to you.'' She reassured him. Pops swallowed but nodded. ''I love you,'' He smiled, kissing her lips. ''I love you too Pops.''


	6. Chapter 6

The boiling water was spilling over the top of its container onto the stove and the floor. The oven timer screaming, indicating what was in the oven was finished; smoked seeped through the cracks of the oven door, confirming it was done.

Pots and pans cluttered the counter tops. The milk carton, lying on its side, was tipped over while the white liquid spilling its contents onto the floor.

Pillows and blankets were thrown all over the couch; the table trinkets scattered all on and under the table. The TV blasted loudly on with the station it was previous left on. Laughter could be heard down the hall.

The echo comes closer as the patter of little feet hit the wooden floors. Suds of soap filled the curly dark hair as the water dripped, leaving a trail.

"Prue!" Pops yelled, chasing after the 3 month old. His shirt soaked and pants clung to his figure as he skit to a halt trying to capture his daughter

Pops caught his breath wondering how his daughter could slip through his fingers when he only turned for 3 seconds to grab a towel.

His dark stuck up in all places and portions clung to his forehead as sweat seeped down his face.

He didn't realize that bathing Prue would be this difficult. Laughter was heard again this time behind the couch as Pops looked through his peripheral eyeing his daughter, without her knowing.

Pops decide to play along this little hide-in-seek game, because he knew it was the only way to get Prue to cooperate.

"I wonder where my little warrior could be." Pops moved his body to the couch, lifting up a pillow.

"Is she here? Nope!" He placed the pillow back down lifting another.

"Here? Nope!" He heard laughter again; Pops knew his daughter was on the other side, trying her best to hide.

Pops quickly jumped in front of Prue causing her to scream in laughter, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "Gotcha.''

Pops' laughter roared from his chest seeing the delight on his daughters face. It had taken almost 47 years for Pops to learn how to laugh.

"You are just as stubborn as your mother." Pops sighed looking around the house at the destruction trying to get Prue into the bath.

"And your mother or step-sister will most likely through me off a cliff seeing thier home a complete mess.''

Prue's brown eyes looked at her father. Touching his cheek with her chubby hand.

"Dada!'' she started to squirm in Pops hold, wanting down.

"Oh no, you don't ! It's time to get dry!" Pops spoke in a firm tone; Prue understood it meant serious business.

Pops rotated his body, ready to walk back to the bathroom when he saw three figures standing at the door with mouths open in awe and shock:

his 20-year old (close to 21) step-daughter Sarah, and Robin as well as Kyle and Josh. who were holding bags after baby shopping for Prue and Josh .

Robin's green eyes gawked at Pops and her daughter wondering this much chaos could happen in an hour time frame.

This is what happens when you leave a certain T-800 to try to bathe an 3-month-old by himself when the child is clearly difficult as to bathe: both parents have to be around.

''What happened?'' Kyle asked. As he and Robin, and Sarah set the groceries down. Pops just stood still not knowing what to say, for the first time in forever he was speechless.

''Pops?'' Sarah asked, as she slowly moved towards the frozen machine, who held the 3-month old toddler. Snapping her fingers in Pops face, she sighed and turned to look at Robin, who looked back at her with a shocked look.

''I think you're boyfriend is broken.'' Kyle teased, causing Robin to glare at him, before walking over to Pops, who still had a hold of their daughter.

''Pops?'' Robin said, as Sarah helped Kyle unpack the rest of the groceries. ''Are you ok?'' After several moments, Pops snapped out of his daze, and nodded.

''I'm fine,'' He said, as Robin, gently whipped some of the soap from his brown hair. ''I didn't know that bathing a child could be this difficult.'' Robin laughed, as Sarah approached them and grinned.

''It's harder than it looks, hu?'' Sarah smirked, as Kyle made his way over with Josh, who smiled down at his little cousin. Pops nodded, as he picked up his wet daughter, and headed back for the bathroom to wash her up.

''Is he going to be ok?'' Kyle asked, as Sarah and Robin shared a look. ''I hope so,'' Sarah said. ''It's this first time I ever saw him so shocked and speechless.''

Robin grinned. ''Me too.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Beware smut afoot...No Sex...**

Robin smiled as she climbed over the side of the large tub, and sank down into the warm water. Letting out a contended sigh, she cupped her hands and filled them with water that she planned to dump on her golden hair. However, that task was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

''Hey there, darling,''

Robin groaned. ''Pops, what are you doing coming in here like this? I told you I wanted to relax in the bath for a while.''

''I thought you might be lonely.'' Pops shrugged, closing the door and settled down on the floor beside her.

''To be honest, I was actually enjoying the-''

''And also, I need to tell you something important,'' Pops interrupted. ''I have decided to fix the time travel watch, for good uses in the future if we ever need it.''

Robin groaned. ''Can't this wait?'' she exclaimed ''We've been busy getting baby clothes, raising prue, ever since we got home from the hospital. I really just want to sit and take some time to myself.

Pops sighed. ''Alright. I'll shut up,'' he took his hands and, after dipping them into the water, rubbed soap onto his palms and began to gently message Robin's smooth shoulders.

She sighed. ''I was hoping that your 'shutting up' would also involve you leaving.''

''Mmm, you're so beautiful,'' he whispered, ignoring her remark. Once he had rinsed the suds off of her skin, he pressed kisses along the newly cleaned area.

''Pops, get out. I'm serious!'' She twisted around and splashed at him.

''But what if I want to keep helping you wash up?'' Pops replied, a goofy grin spread across his lips as his eyes darted down to rest on Robin's breasts, which were half-covered by her hair.

Robin rolled her eyes. ''I have a feeling you want more than that.''

''And?'' Pops asked, raising an eyebrow.

''And I'm still sore from our first time,'' After waking up that day, she and Pops had taken the time to enjoy an intimate moment in the barn ,before getting ready, to train on some guns and fighting skills.

Much to her amusement, his cheeks reddened. ''Yeah, about that...I didn't mean to be that uh...aggressive.''

''Well, you can make it up to me by getting out of here.'' She leaned forward and pretended she was about to kiss him, then took the moment and hit him instead.

''Still doing that I see,'' he smirked. '' Funny.''

''Oh, so you think this is a joke?'' Robin raised an eyebrow.

''Well, you'll see how much of a joke it is. When you're lying on the ground turned off. if I can find the off switch.'' crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

''Why is it always violence with you?'' Pops asked.

''Out, you dumb head. before my bath gets cold.'' Robin exclaimed.

''Fine, fine.'' Pops stood up, the knelt down almost immediately. ''But can I have a kiss first?"

''Whatever.'' Robin mumbled, grabbing his chin with one hand and his left cheek with the other, she gave him a light peck on the lips/

''You're awesome I love you. now go.'' Robin ordered.

''As you wish, darling,'' Pops finally made his way to the door.

''Hey,'' he began, turning back to her as his fingers brushed the doorknob. A mischievous smirk played on his lips.

''What now?'' Robin groaned, with an eye roll.

'' Next time you have a bath, I better be invited,'' Pops smirked before leaving the flustered woman alone


	8. Chapter 8

Robin!?'' Pops yelled, as he made it into the living room, to see Robin holding Prue. Robin looked up and merely raised an eyebrow.

''Pops?'' She questioned. ''What's wrong?'' Taking deep breaths, and managing to calm himself he spoke. ''Where is the time travel watch. I had it sitting in the basement, so I could run a few tests?''

Robin frowned. ''The last time I saw it , Kyle had it.'' Pops sighed, of course he would have it.

''Where is he?'' Pops asked, as Robin stood and approached him holding their daughter tightly to her. ''The last place I saw him was in the barn.''

''We have to stop him.'' Pops said, quickly making his way to the barn. As Robin quickly placed Prue into her crib. Making their way outside. Robin saw a blue light flashing inside the barn.

''Before that happens.'' Pops sighed, quickly running towards the barn, Robin in toe .

As they entered. They were shocked, as they saw Kyle holding onto the wall for his dear life, as a time portal opened up. Kyle noticed they were there and looked at Pops in shock.

''What happened? What did you do?!'' Pops questioned. As Kyle looked from Pops and Robin then back to the Time portal.

''I don't know! all I did was press the time button on the watch!'' Kyle yelled back, as he gripped onto the wall even tighter.

''Is there anyway we can stop it?!'' Robin yelled, so Pops could hear her over the heavy wind the Time portal made.

''Yes, we must get the watch.'' Pops replied, as he slowly stepped forward holding onto the wall for support so he wouldn't fall in the portal.

Pops finally noticed that Robin was following him, and glared.

''What are you doing?!'' Pops yelled, worry lacing his tone. As Robin followed closely behind. ''Helping you, that's what!'' Robin stated.

''Stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!'' Pops yelled, as Kyle watched them as he still clung to the wall.

But Robin ignored his protests and quickly made her way towards the Portal as well as the watch, as the winds grew harder .

Quickly reaching out her hand, Robin finally got a hold on the watch. ''I've got it!'' Robin yelled, just as Pops finally made his way over.

''Let's go!'' Pops yelled, but before either of them could move, a harsh wind knocked both Robin and Pops on their backs, As They descended down towards the Portal.

Pops quickly grabbed a hold of one of pilliars to the barn, and quickly grabbed Robin's hand. ''Hold on!'' He yelled, as he held onto the pillar. Robin screamed, as she herself losing Pops grip.

''I cant!'' She screamed, before falling through the portal. Pops watched in horror as Robin disappeared into the portal.

Pops sighed. '' Why does she have to be so stubborn?'' Pops groaned, before letting go of the wall, and going after Robin. As Kyle stared in horror

As Robin and Pops went into the portal, the whole barn and city became a blur. When the world finally had stopped spinning, and Pops and Robin finally dropped hardly onto the ground below, they had no idea where they were.

Slowly getting up, Pops immediately ran over to Robin. ''Robin? Are you ok?'' Pops asked, worry lacing in his tone as he checked her over.

''Fine.'' She simply replied. Robin smiled, but frowned when she noticed they weren't in 2018 anymore. ''No,'' She whispered, as Pops looked around.

''It appears we got sent to the past or the future.'' he explained. ''Yeah I think I figured that out.'' Robin replied, as Pops helped her up.

Pops sighed. ''Only question is where and when.'' Robin turned her head and immediately froze. . ''Robin?'' Pops said, as he looked at her.

''I think I have a pretty good idea.'' Robin replied. Pops looked to where she was looking, and immediately froze, as he saw His younger self aiming a Gun at them, with Sarah in toe.

''1973.'' Pops whispered, as he kept staring at his younger self, who still aimed the gun at them


	9. Chapter 9

''1973,'' Pops whispered, as he kept staring at his younger self who was still aiming a gun at them, as Sarah hide behind him.

''Don't shoot,'' Pops said, quickly standing in front of Robin, as Young Pops glared at him. ''Who are you? State you're mission.'' Young Pops replied, as Sarah held onto his leg.

''My mission was to protect Sarah Connor,'' Pops replied, still not moving from in front of Robin. That's when Sarah decided to interrupt.

''Wait if you're mission is to protect me that means you're-'' She couldnt finish her sentence as Young Pops gently moved Sarah behind him.

''I'm not going to hurt Sarah!'' Pops yelled, glaring at his younger self. ''I'm you! I'm Pops!''

Robin slowly got out from behind Pops, and slowly made her way towards Young Pops, who lowered his gun as soon as he saw her. ''He's telling the truth,'' She insisted, as Older Pops tried to grab her arm.

''Robin, don't.'' He protested. ''He- I will hurt you!'' Ignoring his remark, Robin slowly lowered Young Pops gun so it was all the way pointing to the ground.

''You have to trust me,'' She whispered. As Young Pops stared at her. That's when a memory came flashing back to him.

 _''Pops.'' The woman asked, as John grinned evily. Young Pops didn't know what to say, she shouldn't have known his name._

 _''She knows you who you are because you let Sarah have a roommate in the late 8o's and it's this girl. You let your guard down and fall for her and take her along when you destroy my work. Then, you impregnated her.'' John shared, as he showed Pops her body._

 _Pops shook his head, he couldn't have. He couldn't have fallen for a human he was a machine. And he would never lose focus._

 _''I would never lose focus like that, Sarah. shoot them both.'' Pops ordered, as he glared at John and The woman, who looked panicked._

 _''Wait,'' The woman pleaded, as she slowly stepped forward. ''I know this all seems crazy but as you spend more time here with humans, you begin to feel. You feel for me and if you kill me right now your future self will be devastated. Look.''_

 _Before He could say anything, the woman leaned closer and placed her lips gently against his. He tensed, as he was startled at the woman's sudden action. But before he could say something that's when a door banged open catching everyone's attention._

 _''Robin?'' A voice called, which made the woman known as Robin stop kissing him. Young Pops then noticed another T-800 who had to be him, as he stared at Robin in shock._

 _As soon as the four, other Pops and Robin and Sarah left after killing John. Young Pops stood frozen, as Sarah lowered her gun. She was telling the truth._

''Pops?'' Robin asked, as she snapped her fingers in his face, snapping him out of his daze. And looking down at her. ''Do you remember me? I was the one who-'' Before should finish Young Pops interrupted her.

''Kissed me,'' He replied, before turning his gaze to his older self who for some reason looked just like him, young with no grey hair.

''We need you're help.'' Pops explained, stepping forward and gently tugging Robin back, as Young Pops looked to his older self, as he took out a small device from Robin's pocket.

''With this.'' Pops said, handing the small device to Young Pops, who gently took it from his hands being careful not to brake it.

''What is it?'' He asked, as he studied it, Young Sarah slowly walked over and looked older Pops up and down.

''A Time device,'' Pops simply replied. ''It's broken.'' Young Pops frowned, noticing the chip to the device was fried, as well as the watch itself.

''How did this happen?'' He asked, as he handed Older Pops the shot gun. ''Kyle Reese accidently activated it.''

Frowning and finally making up his mind. Young Pops turned and began walking back towards the hideout. ''Follow me.'' He said, as Robin and Pops shared a look before quickly following Young Pops and Sarah.

2018...

''You what!'' Sarah yelled, as Kyle finished explaining what happened. ''So now Pops and Robin are somewhere in the past or future. And now there is no one to feed Prue!'' Kyle frowned.

''Cant you feed Prue?'' He asked, Sarah shook her head. ''Only Robin can. Because babies can die if they drink another Mother's milk.''

Kyle sighed. ''I'm sorry I had no idea, Sarah.'' Sarah glared at him, as he held Josh before gently taking crying Prue from her crib and walked away...


	10. Chapter 10

As Robin, Pops and the others finally made it into the hideout, a man appeared a gun in his hand, as he approached the four.

''Who are these two?" The man asked, as he eyes Pops up and down. ''The other T-800 is me from the future,'' Young Pops began. ''And the woman is known as Mrs. Mills . They are not a threat.''

Robin watched as the man placed the gun onto the table, and eyes her up and down, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. That's when Robin finally noticed the annoyed look on Pops face, as the Young Pops placed the time device on the work table.

''Who is he?'' Robin whispered, leaning closer to Pops as she eyes the man. Before Pops had any chance to say anything, the man interrupted.

''Derik Reese,'' He smirked, leaning against the table. ''Pleasure to meet you, milady.'' Robin rolled her eyes, and began walking farther into the hideout, following Young Pops and Sarah, leaving Derik and Pops alone.

As she entered the room, she watched as Sarah began playing with her small radio, as Young Pops began working on the Time device. Slowly walking over, Robin stood next to Young Pops, as he started to fix it.

''You can fix it, right?'' Robin asked, as she watched him take the device apart. Young Pops slowly looked at her, and nodded.

''Yes Mrs. - ''Before Pops could say anything, Robin cut him off. ''Just call me Robin,'' She smiled, as he gave her a questioning look, but nodded.

That's when she finally noticed he was wearing sunglasses. Why was he wearing them inside the hideout. Slowly she reached up to grab the rim of the sunglasses, but before she could Young Pops caught her wrist in one smooth motion.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, as he lowered her hand. Robin frowned. ''Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's not even sunny?'' She replied.

Before Young Pops could say anything, Pops and Derik entered, as Young Sarah finally got her radio working. ''Robin?'' Pops said, as he slowly approached them as Derik left the room.

Upon hearing her name, she turned. ''Yes Pops?'' She asked, as he looked at his younger self who looked back at him.

''I need to talk to my younger self,'' He began, as Robin raised an eyebrow. ''Alone.'' Pops finished. Robin nodded taking the hint, and gently led Sarah out of the room, leaving both Pops alone.

As soon as they were gone, Pops glared at his Younger self, as he was busy fixing the device. Before Young Pops had a chance to react, Pops grabbed him by his throat and pinned him up against the wall, making a crack from Young Pops strength.

''How dare you,'' Pops growled, as his younger self tried to pry his hands off, but to no avail. ''How do you almost kill Robin and our unborn child.''

Young Pops tilted his head. ''I...I...didn't...know...what...to...believe,'' Young Pops replied, chocking on his words as Pop's grip tightened around his neck. ''I...I...Never...thought...I...could...lose...focus.''

Pops just glared at him. ''Or...That...I...would...be...capable...to...fall...in...love,'' Young Pops explained. ''That...was...until...Robin...kissed...me.'' He finished.

Pops just glared at him more, unaware that Robin had come back and was watching him in shock as he chocked his Young Self.

Robin couldn't believe what she was seeing, quickly before Pops could do anymore damage, she fell to the ground, and pretended to faint, which caught both Pop's attention.

''Robin!'' Pops exclaimed, letting go of his younger self, who landed on his feet, as he watched his older self, help Robin up.

''I'm fine,'' Robin began, as she dusted herself off. ''I had to make you stop trying to kill you're younger self.'' she admitted, glancing over at Young Pops who gave her a relived look.

''It wasn't Daniel's fault,'' Robin began, as Young Pops gave her a raised eyebrow. '' I have no other way to separate you two,'' Robin explained.

''He was only doing what he thought was right,'' She smiled. ''And I do believe you were him once.'' Pops gave her a look of disbelief before exiting the room, leaving Robin and Young Pops alone.

Robin sighed, as Young Pops approached her. ''Thank you,'' he said. ''And I'm sorry about almost killing you and the child.'' Robin smiled. ''You're welcome, and apology forgiven.''


	11. Chapter 11

''So what's the plan?'' Sarah asked, as Pops began looking over the map, as Derik and Young Pops watched on. Robin sat at the far end of the room, staring out the window, as small droplets of rain began to fall.

Without thinking she got up, and swiftly made her way out the hatch door. She was still angry at Pops for what he did, he had no reason to yell at her, or to even walk out of the room, when she was trying to save him from himself.

As soon as she made it outside, she slowly went out into the open, and smiled as the rain hit her face. Taking in her surroundings, Robin smiled to herself, before taking a seat in the cold rain, unaware someone had followed her.

''Are you alright?'' Robin immediately recognized the voice. ''Are you Young Pops? Or my Pops?'' She could hear footsteps as Pops made his way over, his boots getting soaked.

''I am the Young Pops,'' Young Pops simply replied, as he slowly sat down next to the frozen woman. ''Why are you out here?'' He asked, as Robin looking up into the cloudy sky.

''Just sitting,'' She lied, she was not going to tell him anything about her and him in the future. Pops titled his head, Robin recognized it as confusion or him detecting a lie.

But to her shock he didn't say anything just gently placed his hand on her knee comfortingly, the same thing he will do to her in 2017.

Robin shivered as the cold wind hit her bare skin, Young Pops noticed this and immediately began taking off his leather jacket. Robin noticed it and shook her head.

''I'm fine,'' She protested. But Young Pops ignored her protest, and gently wrapped his jacket around her, before she wrapped it around her shoulders.

''Thanks,'' She said, as she still shivered, Young Pops nodded. Before to Robin's shock gently pulled the cold girl closer to him, so she was tucked into his side, as Young Pops wrapped his arms around, keeping her warm.

''Are you warm?'' He asked, Robin nodded, smiling. As she snuggled into further into him, as he pulled her even closer.

Both Young Pops and Robin were unaware, of Pops watching them, from inside the window. Pops could feel anger rush threw him as he watched his Younger self cuddle with Robin. Angrily turning away from the window he went to sit on the couch and waited for the two to come in


	12. Chapter 12

Pops was feeling the distinct urge to punch the next person who crossed his path. Fists clenched, teeth bared, jaw clamped, to say the least-he was not amused. And...he really _really_ wanted to hit someone. But not just anyone, him to be exact, his younger emotionless self, the bloody man who had his hands all over Robin.

 _His_ Robin. Who he noticed didn't seem to mind spending time or _Cuddling_ With his younger self. Who he noticed wasn't even wearing his signature leather jacket, no the jacket was around Robin, as well as his arms.

Why the fuck didn't his younger self wear his jacket anyway? Did he think it was somehow impressive to prance around with his bare arms around _His_ Robin.

Pops train of thought were interrupted by laughter, but not just any laughter. Looking towards the entrance to the hideout, he felt anger rush threw his entire system, as he watched his Younger self holding Robin close to him, as he grinned.

And Pops recognized that look. He'd used it many times when he was raising Sarah. And what made it worse was that he noticed how close his Younger self was to Robin. The way his hand wrapped around Robin's waist. The way he looked at her. Was infuriating.

''Termin-erm Pops?'' Everything alright?'' Derik asked. Pops turned to find Derik standing next to him, watching as Robin and Young Pops began working on the time device.

''Fine,'' Was his simple reply, unaware of where his hand was going, as he angrily watched his Younger self bump into Robin.

''Pops?'' Derik said, Pops looked at him and noticed him eyeing him warily. Confused he looked down realizing he was now standing, body on edge with his hand firmly resting on the gun in his pocket.

''You seem pissed.'' Derik stated. Pops rolled his eyes. Derik was trying to stop from doing something he would regret, but Pops was going for the bait.

''I'm perfectly fine, Reese.'' Pops replied, as Derik gave him a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms.

''Good. I was hoping not to have a bullet pulled from you're younger self's chest.'' young Sarah finally approached as, Pops finally began walking towards Robin and his younger self.

''Shouldn't we stop him?'' Sarah asked, watching as Pops had his hand on his gun. Derik shook his head. ''Nope.''

...

Robin laughed, as Young Pops tried desperately to fix the device but failed. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice her Pops marching towards them.

''Robin?'' Pops voice, startled her. It wasn't because she was scared no, it was because of how angry he sounded.

''Pops?'' She said, as Young Pops watched them, his eyes focusing. ''What's wrong?'' Pops didn't say anything as he glared at his Younger Self.

''Leave us be, Daniel.'' Pops said, as he looked to Robin then Daniel. ''Alone.'' Young Pops took the hint and gave Robin a good luck look before he left the room.

''Pops!'' She hissed. She watched sadly as Daniel walked away. She could feel that Pops was close to her, really close.

His arm suddenly snaked around her hip, settling on her stomach and pulling her flush against him. ''What the hell was that for?'' Robin demanded. Pops was both confused and Pissed off.

''My-His hands were all around you, Robin.'' Pops stated, his quiet dangerous tone had her surprised and shocked.

Robin's mouth opened and closed. Words evaded from her mouth until...

''Wait...are you jealous?'' She suddenly asked. Pops snorted. ''Hardly.'' A quick response. A little to quick. He was lying.

She smirked. ''You are Jealous.''

Pops growled. He actually _Growled._ Moving quick as a whip, He had her pressed up against the wall. His body close to hers, leaving no space between them.

''I was jealous.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Beware Smut...Afoot...No sex**

Robin could feel every part of her body suddenly thrumming with energy. Their legs were wrapped around each other, his hand gripping her side sending shock waves of heat straight to her core. With each breath she took she could feel her chest brushing against his.

She felt his sharp intake of breath and knew she wasn't the only one affected. His mouth ghosted over her lips, which were desperately yearning for his touch. He was so close, and yet not close enough. He nuzzled into her hair slightly, she felt surrounded by him, his scent enshrouding her. She wanted nothing more than to be cloaked in it, in his body touching hers...taking her...Claiming her once more.

Pops noticed her reaction and leaned in close. ''I was jealous,'' he muttered softly, nipping at her ear, eliciting a sharp gasp from within her. ''And judging by you're current status. I guess I had a right to be.''

His eyes zeroed in on her lips, already envisioning the feel of them against his once more. Before Robin could speak, He crashed his lips on hers, quickly pushing his body closer, as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

''P-Pops,'' Robin moaned out, as he made love bites on her neck. ''W-What are you doing?'' She asked, as he grinned.

''Showing everyone that you're mine,'' He growled. Robin was surprised as she stared into his eyes, and saw nothing but, Love, Lust, Desire, and caring.

''Pops!'' She almost yelled, but he quickly silenced it with a full heated kiss, causing a surprised groan from her, as he pulled away.

''You're mine,'' He growled, as he sucked on her neck. Robin bit back a moan and instead, she grinded her hips, into his already, noticeable bulge threw his jeans, causing him to growl.

''Robin,'' He growled, warningly. Which made her smile, remembering he did the exact same thing on their first time. Robin seeing she had the clear advantage, kept rolling her hips into his bulge.

That's when she remembered they weren't alone, and pulled away, causing Pops to stop.

''W-we're not alone,'' she breathed, as he stared at her. He sighed, and gently let her down. Before he could do anything, Robin grinned deviously and squeezed his bulge, causing him to give out a surprised groan.

''See you later,'' She smiled, before disappearing into the next room. Pops then looked down and noticed the slight bulge and immediately walked out of the hideout trying not to be seen, but to no avail as Young Pops approached him.

''I am almost finished with the time device,'' he stated. ''Would you like to finish it?'' Pops nodded, as he tried to desperately hide his bulge. ''Later.'' He simply replied, as Daniel gave him a raised eyebrow.

''What's wrong, you seem on edge?'' He asked, Pops didn't answer him and immediately ran strait out of the hideout.

After he ran out of the hideout. He leaned back into the wall, and shook his head. He felt guilty, he felt ashamed, he felt mad. One was because he almost took advantage of Robin, and second was because he was now possessive over her like she was his, well to be truthful she was his. But he still cant help but feel guilty for doing that to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin was alone. It was dark, and she refused to go back inside the hideout. It had been hours since Pops had left, she didn't even know where he was. But right now she didn't care. She really hoped none one would see her like this. To see her cry, to see her so vurlnable, and so weak.

She was trying so hard to understand, to wrap her head around the events of earlier today. What had happened to Pops? She knew he was jealous of his Younger self being around her so much, but there was something else as well. Something she couldn't quit understand.

The image of Pops overpowering her at the hideout, pinning her against her will against one of the walls. And telling her she was _His,_ and his alone. She bit her lip to try to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

She winced as she accidently brushed her arm, still tender from where Pops had grabbed her. That memory made her eyes tear up once more. She couldn't let him do that to her again, Pops would be back soon. And she was not going to talk to him. Finally making her decision she went back inside the hideout and, walked down the stairs to the secret room. Hoping Pops wouldn't find her there, she just needed to be alone.

...

As soon as Pops arrived at the hideout, he took a deep breath before entering, immediately he could see Sarah, Daniel, and Derik watching the small TV station. Walking in. He frowned when he didn't notice Robin anywhere, and walked over to the group.

''Where is Robin?'' He asked, causing them to look at him, as Sarah walked up and muted the TV. ''Down in the basement.'' Daniel replied, as Sarah crawled onto his lap. Pops nodded his thanks, before walking down to where Robin was.

As soon as he made it down stairs, he saw Robin sleeping on the small extra mattress he and Sarah had kept for company if they ever had any. With a hesitant step, he walked over and crouched down, so he could look at her.

He noticed she was fast asleep and gently kissed her cheek. As he did so, he noticed the small marks on her neck, making him feel instantly worse. He had done that, he had hurt her. Gently he lifted the blanket higher to cover the freezing girl before getting up.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered, before exiting the room, taking one last glance. Unaware Robin had been awake the hole time, and had heard him. getting up Robin watched as Pops left, and felt a twinge of guilt press into her gut.

She had never seen him so distant, so sad, so hurt. She knew it wasn't his fault, she had been ignoring him ever since they went back in time. She decided she would apologize in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early morning when Robin awoke. Her eyes flashed open and she frowned as she saw she wasn't asleep on the bed in the basement. She was in the living room covered up by a warm blanket. Slowly allowing her arms to move, Robin sat up and stood, before stretching with a yawn.

Slowly walking outside, she sighed as she felt the cold breeze flow through her hair. unaware of being followed.

''Morning,'' Robin jumped but looked to see Daniel cutting up pieces of wood. ''morning.'' She replied, walking towards him, frowning as she saw he still wore those sunglasses.

''What are you doing?" She asked, watching as he cut another piece of the wood up. ''Making wood pieces for the fireplace.'' He simply replied. ''Wouldn't it be easier to just break them in half. I mean you are strong.'' Robin said, causing him to pause in mid swing.

''I may have strength that no human could never have. But it is a challenge to control sometimes.'' He admitted, flexing his arms.

''Are you afraid,'' Robin suddenly asked, ''Of dying?'' Daniel stopped and gave her a look, before shaking his head. ''No,'' He simply replied. ''I have no knowledge of it'.''

''Are you?'' Daniel asked, causing Robin to pause. ''No.'' She said, receiving a look from him that made her heart stop, she recognized that look as him detecting a lie.

Without hesitation she began to walk to the edge of the hideout, near the ocean view. Daniel placed the axe down and followed her. Slowly edging closer, he sat down next to her, looking down at the ocean below them.

''Why does the ocean do that?'' Daniel asked, breaking their awkward silence. ''Do what?'' Robin questioned. ''Ripple, and create waves.''

''It's called a current,'' Robin simply replied. ''The water pushes harder around in these parts.'' Daniel nodded. The next thing he was about to say died in his throat, as he saw Derik and his older self approaching them.

''What is wrong?'' Daniel asked, as he noticed their looks. ''We must begin training.'' Was Pops simple reply. Daniel noticed Pops glance at Robin as he said it.

''And I have decided to put us into teams,'' Derik smirked, causing Both Pops to roll their eyes. ''And which teams are those if I may ask?'' Robin said sarcastically.

''Daniel you're with Pops.'' Derik said, ''And Mrs. Sunshine over here is with me.'' Robin got up and crossed her arms, as Both Pops glared at Derik.

''You have got to be kidding me,'' She groaned, as Derik took his stance ready for battle. ''Come on princess,'' He teased. ''Don't keep me waiting.''

Robin glanced over at Pops and Daniel who both looked like they wanted to kill Derik on the spot. ''Ok,'' She smiled, playing his game. ''I'll go easy on you.'' Derik smirked shaking his head before charging , just as Sarah began walking out.

Robin rolled her eyes and charged as well, as Sarah walked over to Pops and Daniel. ''What's going on?'' She asked, as pops sighed. ''Robin is fighting Derik Reese.'' Pops replied.

Robin immediately caught Derik's punch into her hand and squeezed it causing Derik to look at her in sheer surprise and pain. Both Pops and Daniel including Sarah watched in amazement as Robin threw Derik to the ground, before pinning him with her boot.

''I win,'' She smiled, slowly looking towards Pops, Daniel and Robin. Derik slowly got up eyes blazing and charged at Robin. With an eye roll.

Robin immediately swung her fist causing Derik to fall onto the ground and faint. ''That is why you never turn your back on your enimies.'' Robin smirked, shaking her hand where she had punched him.

Looking at Pops she saw him slowly motion her over, as Daniel left with Sarah going over to wake Derik up. Slowly she walked over, and stood in front of him, not knowing what to say.

''I'm sorry...''They both said, interrupting one another, causing them to chuckle. ''I'm sorry for the way I acted,'' Pops admitted. '' I was afraid I was going to lose you.'' He admitted softly.

Robin smiled, and kissed him, before pulling away. ''Why would you think that?'' She questioned.

Pops glanced at his younger self and sighed. ''I don't trust my younger self with you Robin. He is the man I used to be. And a man I never want to be again, a killer.''

Robin frowned. ''Killer what do you...'' Pops cut her off, ''I killed people Robin,'' He admitted, as Robin gently rubbed his arm.

''Well were they bad?'' She asked. Pops nodded. ''Then you weren't being a murder you were being a hero.'' Robin smiled, immediately placing her lips against his cutting him off completely.

Pops immediately wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss further, raising a hand to the back of her head. Unaware that Daniel and Sarah had left.

Pulling away Robin looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the man that loved her. The same way he looked at her one they first made love. She smiled as the memory came back.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning this chapter is going from T to M for adult themes and language. This is the missing scene from the Training sessions with Pops and Robin, and this is their missing first time doing the do. So be prepared. This is a flashback...

Robin walked out into the yard to head to the barn to meet Pops for a training session. They had won but he was always convinced they should be ready if anything else happened.

"Pops, are you ready?" she shouted as she entered the barn. She did not realize that he was taking her training to the next level that day.

She wasn't ready when he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides.

Robin tried to wiggle out of his hold but he wasn't human and way too strong. "You know I can't get out of your hold but what would I do with a regular attacker?" she asked.

Pops released her and she turned to face him. "You need to get your assailant off balance. You can hook their leg with your own or lean back into them before pulling all of your weight forward."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't do any of that to you because you're literally stronger than any man. How are these sessions supposed to help? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy our time together but the gun lessons are they only ones that really matter."

Pops nodded at her, his face seemingly tender, "You are correct. Maybe we should end these sessions and stick to firearm training alone. Would you like to shoot behind the barn?"

Robin shook her head, a devious idea entering her mind as she backed herself up against the pillar in the barn. ''What would I do if an attacker pinned me here?"

Pops began to explain some techniques but Robin interrupted him, "I'll understand it quicker if you do it."

He nodded as he walked over to her and pushed his body up against hers, grabbing both of her hands in one of his and  
holding it up in the air. Robin leaned her body into his as she placed her lips against his

''What are you doing?" he asked as their lips parted. Robin smiled, "Having a little fun. Listen, can you…"

She hoped he would understand what she was insinuating, "I would hurt you," he protested, "And I don't know if it would work."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to assimilate to any situation? Based on what I feel against my leg, it does work," she commented.

Pops didn't know what he felt but there was an urge in his programming to do what she'd asked. He let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lift me up against this pillar," she requested, her tone breathless.

Pops did as she asked and she trailed one of her hands down to the button of his jeans. "Are you ready?" she asked. Whispering in his ear.

{Lemon rated M}

"Pops." Robin said softly, her words coming out a whisper. Pops shook his head, still unsure if he could bear to do this.

"Robin I -" but before he could say anything else, Robin fisted her hands into the label of his jacket and forced Thier lips together.

Pops immediately pulled back, careful not to hurt her in the process, and shook his head. Robin looked at him her eyes pleading.

"I want you,Pops." Robin whispered, pressing her lips agianst his once more. "I want you to take me."

Stepping back and moving her lips away, she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze; her throat tightened as the pure intensity in his state nearly stole her breath away.

"Robin, I can not. If I lose control, I could break you. And you deserve more than a field. " his voice was gruff, and pushing back from her. "Let us continue training..."

As he trailed off, Robin watched his body tense slightly and his jaw twitch. And she couldn't help the satisfaction that coursed through her, with the knowledge that she had brought such a reaction from him...She was doing this to him.

"I don't want to continue training...I want you here...now." Robin pleaded. Pops shook his head once more. He couldn't, if he did he would lose control and hurt her, and he knew deep down he wanted her as well, but she deserved more.

"Robin, you deserve-"Pops began but Robin shook her head. "You...I deserve you." She whispered softly, moving back as she slowly lowered her hands back to the button of his jeans.

Slowly and precisely she unbuttoned his jeans, and slowly slid them down his legs. "Robin-" Pops began, causing her to shush him, as she gently touched his member through his boxers.

Pops breath stuttered, as she gently squeezed his member. Robin smiled at his reaction, and slowly removed his boxers, revealing his 14inch length to her. Her eyes widened at his size, but she paid it no mind as she gently took him into her mouth and sucked on him. Pops breath caught as he felt her mouth wrapped around his shaft.

"R-Robin." He said, quickly correcting his moan, trying not to give in. "Please." Robin pleaded once more, as she squeezed his shaft again, causing him to bite his lip to keep from moaning out.

Robin hadn't meant for her desperation, her utter longing, to come through her tone. But it had. And hearing it, Pops will to fight her and to tell her this was wrong drained out if him - a look of surrender crossing his features. Slowly Pops removed Robins hands from around his shaft, and slowly he took off his boots and stepped out of his jeans. Before slowly removing his grey tee and jacket, revealing a well defined six-pack underneath.

His gaze still burning into hers, their brown depths questioned her, asking her without words if she was sure, if this is what she wanted. Robin nodded slowly, she did. She had craved it from the very moment he had kissed her back at cyberdyne headquarters, and revealed his love for her.

When she nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth lifted into a somewhat defeated smile, the sad grin touched with a hint of gratefulness, hitting her square in her chest.

He didn't think he deserved her.

Slowly Robin layed back against the hay, and closed her eyes. Attempting to calm herself, needing only a few seconds to try to steady her frantic pulse, and to slow her racing thoughts, she breathed in deeply, her heart racing against her chest. She bit her lip slightly, reassuring herself she wanted this she was ready.

Dimly she felt Pops shift and move, and sensing the warmth of his body near hers, she opened her eyes. The corners of her mouth lifting when she saw he had lowered himself onto the ground next to her.

She wanted him...good God...She wanted him...

When their eyes met through the small space between them, a spark of lightning cracked. And something powerful shot through her and settled low before throughout her fast. And then before she had a chance to collect herself, Pops was moving towards her. His naked body covering her still clothed body, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss as he pressed himself agianst her, gently pushing her back onto the soft and welcoming ground.

Pops...

Robin couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped her lips, as his cheek brushed against her delicate skin, the feel of his hand slowly drawing up the side of her, his hand brushing against her own jeans, asking for permission to discard the clothing. Robin nodded, and slowly lifted her hips, as he unbuttoned them, making it easier to take them off.

After finally getting it off Pops threw the garment into the pile of his clothes. Before looking at her, Robin noticed he was staring at her chest and she smiled, slowly sitting up and removing her shirt In quick time and throwing it into the pile.

Slowly and very gently, Pops ran his hand down her body, before running it up to rest onto her bra. Knowing what he was aiming for, she slowly took the clothing off throwing it into the pile, as Pops watched her. Immediately as soon as Pops turned to look at her, she quickly covered her breasts, her face heating up, as Pops stared down at her.

Sensing her hesitance, Pops smiled and gently removed her hands from her breasts. Before gazing down at her breasts, they were big but also small.

"D-do you like them?"Robin asked, as Pops gently placed his hand onto one of her breasts and gave her a look of shock. Immediately Robin moaned as she felt him softly press his mouth against her breast, causing a pool to form between her legs.

"P-Pops." She moaned out, as he tended her other breast before pulling back and smiling at her. He smiled reassuringly. Robin smiled in return.

And as Pops moved his lips from her mouth, down her jaw, and to the column of her neck she felt him smile into her skin, a soft moan tumbled from her. It sounded needy and lustfully.

She wanted more.

She nearly screamed when his tongue darted out fast the feel of It against her burning skin near shocking. Gently toying with her already hardened nipple, he licked her softly, swirling his tongue around her. Before gently taking her into his mouth. His eyes darting up to meet hers. While his fingers softly began to take off her last garment of clothing, near the spot where she ached for him.

Throwing her head back she closed he eyes, as he continued to Give her breasts special attention. Working each one very gently, he licked and sucked until she was withering beneath him.

"Robin,"Pops whispered softly, into her skin and lifting his head. He looked down at her his eyes bright with desire and love. "Look at me."

At his raspy demand, she opened her eyes and raised them to his, watching as they flashed vibrant brown- the intensity of his stare stealing her thoughts and leaving her breathless. And before she could do anything, before she could say anything, he gently stroked his finger against her core, the simple touch sending a jolt throughout her, causing her to involuntary flinch as her eyes widened big and round. Continuing to softly carcass her, He parted her slowly, grinning when she gasped at the soft and delicate touch.

"So beautiful," he murmured the words in a voice thick with emotion, which surprised her. And flashing her another smile laced with both wonder and love and desire.

He softly rubbed a thumb over her sensitive bud, causing her skin to tingle and flush as something warm pooled low inside her .

"Pops." She practically purred his name, continuing to clench his shoulders tightly. She lifted her head from the ground burying it into his chest. As he continued to carcass her softly.

"More." She pleaded, immediately a gasp escaped her as he gently pushed his finger into her. With hesitation. "Oh,God."

"Faster!" She said, causing him to softly but fast slid his finger in and out of her, causing her to moan as she felt she was so close to her release.

"Pops!" She almost screamed, as his took out his finger replacing it with his tongue. "Ahh! More." She wrapped her legs around him preventing him from moving away. She gasped out as she felt him nibble at her entrance. She could tell he was grinning even thou his face was hidden between her legs.

"I-I'm coming." She warned, as her jucies spilled right into Pops face, after licking his lips and swallowing her juices. He gave out a surprised moan as Robin grabbed his shaft and gently pushed him on his back.

"R-Robin." He moaned. As softly began to suck on him, bobbing her head and stocking the part she couldn't fit in her mouth. Pops moans and groans grew louder as he was getting close.

"Robin I'm-" before he finished his sentence, Robin smiled as he cummed into her mouth. Swallowing some of it and wiping the goop of her face. She smiled at Him, as she allowed herself to lay on the ground.

She needed him now...

"Please...Pops." She pleaded, against his mouth as he hovered over her once more. Her hips thrusting up against him.

Lifting his head, his eyes found hers. The vivid brown staring down at her heavy and meaningful concentration, burning within them. "I don't want to hurt you, Robin." He whispered, as he softly strocked her cheek.

"You won't." She reassured him.

Without another word Robin unhooked her legs from around his neck, and snaked her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his shaft . She closed, as Pops muttured a small curse at the contract , his entire body going rigit above hers. Slowly tentavly she guided him to get entrance, whimpering as the tip of him pressed against her.

"I need you, Pops." Robin said, her voice breathy and desperate, barely sounded like her is - the tone was husky the need In it undeniable.

"Robin..."

Locking her eyes with his, she allowed him to see her, past the walls she had taken a lifetime to build, past the hurt and unwanted, abonded girl. Who trusted nobody and questioned everyone, to the passionate and welcoming woman behind them. And he saw her, reading the emotions that were flashing in her eyes, she watched as the hesitantion slowly faded from his features-acceptance replacing it gradually.

Finally, gently, softly, slowly her pushed into her. Pops eyes closed as he groaned, it was a foreign feeling to be inside her. It was nearly to much but not quite

As he sank into her, his length disappearing into her slowly, streching her and filling her, she opened her mouth on silent moan - her fingers digging into his skin as she closed her eyes tightly. Part of her afraid and she'd split in half if he kept going. Another somewhat larger part afraid she'd die if he ever stopped.

"Shit." She cursed softly, her voice wavering with effort, as a single tear rolled down her cheek - the wetness of it almost going unnoticed until Pops softly kissed it away. His fingers lingering on her cheek with the action.

And she winced as he stopped, his body going still, she shook her head fast, needing him to continue, silently begging for him to finish.

"Robin...it's to much for you...just give me moment...and I'll stop..." Pop whispered against her cheek.

But Robin refused to listen, slowly she could feel him start to pull out of her, but she quickly grabbed his shouders, and pulling him back down to her.

"I-it's...ok...please..don't...stop.." Robin pleaded. "I...just...have..to..get... used.. to... it..."

Pops stopped pushing out and looked down at her, as he he softly pulled her to he chest, one hand on the ground holding him up, while the other held Robin close to him

"I'll make the pain away." He whispered, slowly carefully and softly he pushed his length past her barrier that deemed her a virgin, Robin whimpered softly, her nails racked into his back painfully but he failed to notice.

As soon as he was fianlly shethed within her, he stopped. So she could get used to him.

"Robin?" He said, insuring if she was alright. Robin looked up at him. "Hmm." She replied, Pops softly nuzzled his face into her neck , gently nipping at it. She was so hot and tight, that Pops trying hard to contain himself, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

But Robin beat him to the punch, as she slowly moved her hips, causing a suprised grown from Pops, who looked down at her with pleasure ridded eyes.

"Move...please..." Robin whipsered, as Pops gave her a look. "Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded quickly. And slowly and gently, he began to push out until the tip was all the was in her and pushed back in her.

They moaned, Robin quickly wrapped her legs around his lips, pressing him even further into, causing Pops to groan softy. Robin moaned her eyes fluttering closed, as he softly nuzzled his face into her hair, inhailing her scent.

"Faster." Robin moaned, Pops nodded as he softly began to pick up the pace. He groaned as his tight she was, everytime he pushed in and out.

"Pops" she moaned, as she moved her hips with his thrusts. Before Robin had a time to react. Pops wrapped his arms around her, and softly picked her up, as he was still inside her. Robin looked at him in confusion to what he was doing. But before she could she felt Pops carry her futher into the barn.

She felt him wrap her legs around his waist, as he entered one of the stalls, and kicked the door open, before kicking it closed. Robin soon felt her back press up agianst one of the wooden posts in the barn.

She soon found herself moaning loudly in pleasure as he thrusted into her over and over. Her eyes closed tightly as he pressed his lips agianst hers, kissing her softly, as he moaned into them.

Without warning. Pops began thrusting into her hard and fast, causing Robin to open her eyes in surprise and moan. She fisted her hands into his grey hair, making him growl lustfully. Robin was surprised but kept in running her hands into his hair, causing more growls to escape him, making her smile against his mouth.

As she looked into his eyes, her breath nearly stopped, as she saw them darken with lust, desire and Love. Before she could say anything, he began to thrust so fast and hard into her that her breasts bounced. Pops moaned holding her close to him as he was getting lost in the pleasure.

That's when Robin herd a slight crack of wood breaking, and looked to see, the post she was agianst was beginning to buckle from Pops thusts. Quickly turning back to look at him, she smiled. As she saw how much he was enjoying it.

"Pops...settle...down..."Robin moaned. "Or...the... whole... barn..will...come...down...on...us."

Immediatly Pops slowed down, taking deep breaths to calm himself, as he noticed the slight crack of wood. And have her a apologetic look.

"S-Sorry." He said, as she just smiled. "Its fine just be more gentle." She laughed. Pops nodded and slowly began to thrust in and out of her once more, breathing heavily to contain himself.

"Pops." She groaned, as he slowly speeded up. "Fuck me." Robin whipsered lustfully into his ear. "Make me cum...make me yours." That was enough to send Pops on the edge, as he softly gripped her legs and slammed into repeatly. Causing him and Robin to groan.

"Is this alright?" He growled. Sending shivers down her spine. She nodded. "Yes just like that." She moaned. Pops contiued to slam into her, and they moaned as they felt something deep inside of them knowing it won't be to spin until they both came.

"Pops lm close." She screamed. Pops nodded and thrusted Into her even harder. "Me too." He admitted, as he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

Soon enough Robins walls clenched even higher around him as she released into him. As she moaned, Pops grunted as her walls showered his length. He began to slow down, giving Robin a few more thrusts. Until he moaned as well as her. As he released his seed deep inside her. Pops moaned and began to slowly fall to the ground, as Robin closed her eyes and moaned. As she felt his seed flow into her womb.

Slowly Pops lowered them to the ground until they were pressed onto the ground. Slowly Pops pulled himself out, Robin opened her eyes to see some pre-cum slip from out of his length and land on the floor. She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. And Robin rested her head onto his chest, and her hand as well. She felt Pop gently hold her close to him protecting her from any dangers .

"Robin." Pops whispered As he kissed her. "I love you." He admitted, and Robin smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "And I love you too." She whispered. "What did you think of it." She asked, and Pops smiled. "Very good." He admitted .

Robin smiled. "I know right." She smiled. " you were great." She admitted running her hands up and down his chest. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, Robin noticed the worry in his voice as well as his eyes.

"I told you it hurts when it's a girl's first time ." She smiled, as she ran her hand through his hair. Pops smiled, before he closed his eyes as well as Robin and soon they feel alseep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been over a week since Robin and Pops had been sent back in time. And Robin and Daniel had gotten closer and developed a strong bond. And Pops had finally finished fixing the time machine watch, and now Robin and Pops could go home.

Robin and Daniel had just gotten back from stealing a new vehicle, when Pops approached them, a serious look crossing his features. Robin noticed his look and gave him a worried look.

''What's wrong?'' She asked, as Pops looked between her and his younger self. ''The time machine is missing. I just fixed it.'' Pops replied, causing Robin and Daniel to frown.

''Do you know who could have taken it?'' Pops asked, and Robin frowned until realization came crashing down on her. ''Derik.'' She said, before Pops or Daniel could speak She ran off leaving both Pops alone.

''Go after her,'' Pops said, making Daniel give him a look. ''I thought you didn't trust me with her?'' He frowned. Pops sighed, it surprised Daniel of how much he became more human. ''Just protect her.'' He sighed, before walking back into the hideout. ''I'll take care of Sarah.''

With a nod Daniel ran off after Robin, and found her in the cabin he had built. He ran beside her and stopped when he saw Derik holding the watch, raising it in the air teasingly.

''Give us the watch.'' Robin demanded, as she moved closer, her eyes filled with disdain. ''Why should I? It's not like anything's going to happen.'' Derik grinned, his hand moving to the on button.

''Idiot.'' Robin mumbled, as she desended upon Derik. But before she could do anything, he deviously pushed the button and hit random buttons, causing a big portal to open in the wall.

''What did you do!'' Robin screamed, just as she and Daniel along with Derik were sucked towards the portal. ''I didn't know it was a real time machine!'' Derik yelled back, as they finally were sucked into the portal which closed up.

Later...

Robin landed on a hard surface causing her to groan in pain, just as Daniel and Derik were thrown onto the ground beside her. Getting up, Robin looked around and frowned.

''No,'' She whispered, as Daniel finally stood, not even bothering to help Derik. ''It looks like we were sent back through time, again.'' Robin muttered, as she looked around.

''Only question is when,'' Daniel said, standing beside her, as Derik got to his feet. That's when voice's got their attention, making Robin and Daniel walk behind the building, to see three punks laughing, obviously drunk.

''What's wrong with this picture?'' One of the punks asked, as Robin and Daniel hid behind the side of the building. That's when Robin looked and felt her heart stop as she saw a naked T-800 walking towards them, his eyes dead and emotionless.

''I think I know where.'' She muttered to Daniel, who watched the T-800 ask for their clothes. ''But it shouldn't be a problem,'' Robin whispered. ''Cause you-I mean older you defeats the T-800, before he could kill the punks.''

Daniel computed all that she had said, as he looked back at the scene. ''I don't think I'm coming.'' He whispered back, as he watched the T-800 kill two of the punks. ''Why's that?'' Robin asked, making Daniel gently move her head to see two punks in a pool of blood.

''Perfect,'' She mumbled, before her eyes widened in realization. ''That means. We somehow ended up in an alternate timeline. Where you were never sent to protect Sarah. And that means we never met.'' Robin explained.

''What's going on?'' Derik asked smugly, as he approached them, making Daniel and Robin turn to face him both their faces serious.

''Do you realize what you just did?'' Robin asked angrily, crossing her arms, as Daniel stayed quite knowing better to not piss her off even more. ''No?'' Derik shrugged. Robin rolled her eyes.

''You idiot you sent us into a alternate timeline.'' She practically screamed. ''So. It's not like we have any enemies here. Just a hot chick with an attitude problem.'' Derik smirked.

That set Robin off, she immediately ran for him. But before she could reach him Daniel pulled her back, as her legs kicked and her arms were trying to reach Derik.

''Robin calm down.'' Daniel said, trying to calm her. ''He's not worth it.'' Slowly Robin calmed down, and slowly Daniel unwrapped his arms from around her, letting her go.

''Let's go find a hideout and discuss our problem. Follow me.'' Robin ordered, Daniel nodded and followed, as Derik stayed way behind them not wanting to get hurt by Robin.


	18. Chapter 18

''Any ideas of what we should do?'' Robin asked, as they finally found a hideout. Daniel nodded, ''we should follow the T-800 and see where he goes.'' Robin smiled and nodded. ''Great plan. And I think I might know where he might be going.'' She thought, as Derik stared at her.

''And where's that princess?'' Derik asked, causing Daniel and Robin to glare at him. ''Technior.'' Robin replied. ''Pops told me about all the other timelines.'' She explained. Before she begun to walk towards the door, only for Derik to stop her.

''One problem, Princess,'' Derik said, smirking. ''Me and Daniel here look like people from the 70's. And you look like a hot chick from the 2018.'' Robin sighed, as she looked at herself in a mirror. ''I hate to admit it but Derik's right. We have to get other clothes.'' She explained. ''So people wont give us a hard time.''

Daniel nodded in agreement, and Robin smiled before she walked out the door, quickly followed by Daniel and Derik.

Later...

''I am not wearing that .''Robin explained for the hundredth time to Derik, as he held up a beautiful red dress with matching high heels. As Daniel studied the fancy clothes Derik had found him.

''Well what do you suppose we do, Princess?'' Derik smirked, and Robin groaned before rolling her eyes. Before Derik could react, she snatched the red dress and high heels from his hands and walked angrily into the woman's changing booth as Daniel went into the men's.

After about 9 minutes Daniel came back out, dressed in fancy clothes. Complete with a handsome greyish tux and black jeans, and dance shoes.

''Come on Robin let's have a look.'' Derik grinned, causing Daniel to roll his eyes. Robin came out from the booth dressed up in the fancy clothes.

''Is this even neccassary?'' She exclaimed, as Daniel stared at her, causing her to shiver. Derik smirked and nodded. ''Of course it is, Princess.'' He smiled. ''Now lets go to technior.''

(Technior)

As Robin, Daniel, and Derik finally entered after paying five bucks to get in, Robin sighed. ''Just as I thought the clothes couldn't get any worse.'' Robin said, as Daniel walked beside her always alert.

''You might not be able to move in that dress, Robin. But you look quite the figure in that dress.'' Daniel admitted as he helped to a table.

''Greeting's.'' A woman said, as she walked over. ''My name is Alice and I'll be your waitress this evening. What are your names?'' She asked, Robin noticed her look Daniel up and down making her feel heat rise into her chest, she was jealous.

''I am...'' Daniel said, not knowing what to say, but Robin helped. ''Daniel...Daniel Mills.'' Robin smiled, as she looped her arm around his, showing the girl he was hers.

''And I'm Leia..'' Robin smiled, Alice gave her a glare, but went off to get them some water.

''Girls are always going on about this dance thing.'' Robin explained, as Daniel led them their seat. ''I mean what's the big deal about these things...'' Robin stopped as she saw a lot of couples dancing, making her freeze.

''You were saying.'' Daniel grinned, as he noticed her shocked look. ''What am I supposed to do?'' Robin asked, as Daniel raised an eyebrow, as Derik was on the dance floor.

''Blend in.'' Daniel said, as he offered her his hand. ''Care to dance?'' He asked. Robin shook her head. ''I'm not dancing.'' She explained. ''It's just for girly girls. And I'm not one of those girls.'' Robin said, Daniel smirked at her stubbornness.

''Well like it or not. You are going to dance with me.'' Before Robin could say or do anything, Daniel grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her trapping her.

''Daniel!'' Robin exclaimed. ''I-I cant! I cant dance.'' She admitted, as he led them to the dance floor. ''Well if you can teach me to be more human. I can teach you to dance.'' Daniel smiled.

''Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?" Robin asked, as Daniel turned so he was facing her. He gently moved her arm so her hand was resting on his shoulder.

''It's called an 80's dance.'' Daniel explained. ''Only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing.'' Daniel smirked.

Robin looked at him, and he looked back at her their eyes meeting, and Daniel grabbed her hand and held it. Causing Robin to shiver. Slowly Daniel began to dance, as Robin tried to keep up, once in a while looking down at his feet to see what he was doing.

''Watch the mocking.'' Robin smirked. ''I'm actually getting the hang of this.'' Daniel smirked. ''I'm not mocking you, Robin.'' he smiled. Robin just rolled her eyes. Before either of them could do anything. Derik appeared and pushed Daniel away and quickly took Robin into his arms and danced with her.

''hey!'' Robin exclaimed. ''I was dancing with him.'' Derik just smirked and leaned down looking like he was about to kiss her.

Daniel after dusting himself off, noticed how close he was to Robin, and how uncomfortable she looked. His eyes blazed with anger as he saw Derik was about to kiss her and walked over.

''Hey!'' Daniel exclaimed, causing Derik to stop, as Robin gave Daniel a look of relief. ''I was dancing with her. And by the way she looks, she's uncomfortable with you.'' Daniel stated.

Before Derik could react, Daniel pushed him making him fall at least 7 feet away from them, causing people to look but shrug and continue dancing.

''Thanks,'' Robin smiled, as Daniel, took her into his arms, where she felt safe. ''No promblamo.'' Daniel smirked. Before they could dance, the sound of screaming was heard.

''What the hell.'' Robin exclaimed, as she heard gunfire. ''Get down.'' Daniel exclaimed, as he pushed her to the ground him landed on top of her, protecting her fro any danger.

''What's going on?'' Robin asked, as she and Daniel made their way towards the exit where two people were running out from.

''The Terminator is here.'' Daniel stated, before he noticed a man and a woman running out the back door. ''We must follow those two.'' Daniel exclaimed. Robin frowned. ''Why?'' She asked, as Daniel took her hand and ran out with her, following the two.

''That is Sarah and Kyle Reese.'' Daniel stated, as Robin looked to see Sarah and Kyle, running. That's when the sound of a door burst open caught their attention. Quickly Daniel pinned Robin gently behind a dumbster just as the Terminator ran past them.

Peeking out from behind the Dumbster, Robin and Daniel watched as the T-800 steal a police car, as Sarah and Kyle got away.

''What do we do know?'' Robin asked, as they stepped out from their hiding place. ''Go back to the hideout and think of another plan.'' Daniel stated, as he began walking towards a motorcycle. ''What about Derik?'' Robin asked. Daniel rolled his eyes. ''He can find us.'' He simply replied before driving out of there.


	19. Chapter 19

As Robin and Daniel finally arrived to the hideout, they began to make another plan. Robin sat on the bed, as Daniel paced.

''I'm all out of ideas.'' Robin admitted, as she sighed running a hand through her hair. Daniel sat in the chair next to her and shook his head.

That's when the door burst open, revealing Derik who looked pissed, as he slammed the door. ''What the hell! why did you two leave me there! I could have died!'' Robin rolled her eyes, as Daniel did the same.

'' Now the T-800 is out there killing people!'' Derik exclaimed. ''What is your two's plan?'' he asked. That's when Robin had an idea.

''Wait,'' She suddenly said. ''What if there was a way to make the T-800 think one of us is on his side.'' She explained. Making Derik roll his eyes. ''Sorry to inform you, Princess. But how do we even do that.''

''Daniel can pretend to be an evil Terminator, sent back in time to kill Kyle.'' She explained. ''I mean he looks exactly like the other T-800. Just with a different eye color.'' She smiled. Daniel nodded agreeing.

Derik looked at her in shock. ''Wait Kyle is here?'' He said, with shock. Robin nodded, as Daniel stayed quite. ''Why do you care?'' Robin asked, as Derik took a deep breath.

''Kyle is my brother.'' He stated. Robin couldn't help the shock in her eyes, as she glanced at Daniel who nodded confirming it was true.

''yes.'' Robin said, ''He's here.'' She admitted, before looking at Daniel. ''Ok first things first we need another outfit for you.'' She said, Daniel nodded and grabbed some of the clothes in the drawers and went into the bathroom.

''What is your plan exactly?'' Derik asked, as Daniel was getting dressed. ''My plan is for Daniel to go under cover, and see what the T-800 is up too.'' She explained. Just as Daniel got out of the bathroom.

He was wearing, a beat up jacket, and leather pants, and boots. Robin smiled, and approached him, gently moving his hair making it into an 80's hair style.

''Perfect.'' Robin beamed. ''Do you remember the plan?'' She asked, Daniel nodded, as he made his way to the door.

''Be back tonight.'' Robin instructed, Daniel nodded. ''And can you act like an Evil T-800?'' She asked, Daniel nodded before walking out the door on his way to meet the T-800.

Later ...

As Daniel made his way to the T-800's hideout where Robin told him he should be. He entered through the window, and froze when he saw the T-800 aiming an Uzi at him.

''State your mission.'' He asked, with no emotion. Daniel changed his look, and made sure the other T-800 think he was evil.

''My mission is to Terminate, Kyle Reese.'' He replied, The T-800 slowly lowered the gun and approached him. ''Mine is to Terminate Sarah Connor.'' He replied, as he moved so Daniel could get in.

''What is your plan to kill Sarah and Kyle?'' Daniel asked, as he looked around the room, that's when he noticed the blood in the sink. The t-800 placed his Uzi down onto the sink, before turning to face him.

''We must go to the Police station. And Kill them there.'' He replied, as Daniel nodded. He frowned remembering What Robin said.

''affirmative.'' Daniel replied, as he quickly followed the T-800 out the door, hoping Robin would forgive him of being late.

Next Day...

''Where is he?'' Robin sighed, as she paced around the room. ''He should have been here last night.'' Derik shrugged. ''Who cares.'' He replied grimly. That's when the door opening caught their attention. Daniel stood there, and she was shocked at all the bullet holes loged in his flesh.

''Where were you? what happened?'' She asked, Daniel shrugged. ''I had to go to the police station, and help the T-800 kill the police.'' He admitted, Robin gave him a shocked look.

''Did you kill anyone?'' Derik asked, Daniel shook his head. ''I took bullets for the cops. To save them from the T-800.'' He replied. ''Only 2 died.'' Robin sighed in relief. ''Any idea of where he is going?'' She asked, Daniel nodded. ''He is going out to find Sarah and Kyle tomorrow.'' He stated.

''Ok new plan. Find Sarah and Kyle before he does, and kill him. Understood.'' Daniel and Derik nodded. ''Well lets go.''


	20. Chapter 20

''What makes you think you can be in charge?" Derik suddenly asked, as they arrived at Tiki Motel. Robin stopped in her tracks and glared at him, as Daniel stayed by her side.

''Because I'm the one who's trying to get us home.'' She replied, with an eye roll. Derik fumed. ''And why do you care if we return or not?'' Derik replied with a small smirk, Robin groaned out in annoyance and turned to face him.

''Because Sarah needs Daniel. And me and Pops need to go back to 2018. I will not let our child think it was abandoned nor Sarah. '' She admitted, causing Derik to grin, as Daniel stayed quite.

''And why would you care about any of that, hu?'' He asked. ''And second who cares about Sarah's parents dying.'' That's when a fire suddenly inflamed within Robin, and angrily she walked towards him getting in his face.

''Well I do!'' She yelled, causing Daniel to look at her in surprise. " And I'm a mother of a wonderful child."

''At least Sarah had parents who cared for her! And you want to know what it feels like to be abandoned, hu!?'' She asked, as Derik stood their his eyes wide.

''Well I do!'' She yelled, ''My parents never loved me! They left on the side of a freeway, when I was only 4-years old! I was forced to live alone. To have no one but myself. I even trained myself how to shoot ever since I was six! And you know what's sad?'' She said, as tears started to form in her eyes.

''The worst part, is that they never told me even once, that they loved me,'' Robin's voice broke as a single tear was begging for release.

''All my life I've just been a lost little girl. Who had no body but herself. I was adopted when I was 4, but they took me back when they had a child of their own.'' Robin explained.

''So next time you want to say something like that. Just leave.'' Robin said, as she raised her hand to slap him, making him close his eyes.

But it never came. Robin's hand froze as tears began to fall. Before she quickly turned and glanced at Daniel, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Daniel slowly tried to walk over and comfort her, but Robin shook her head and ran off towards the motel. Not wanting to cry in front of him and show weakness.

As soon as she was out of sight. Daniel immediately whipped his head around, and glared at Derik. Before Derik could do anything, Daniel angrily walked to him, fists clenched.

''What the hell is wrong with you!?'' He practically yelled, as Derik just stood there speechless. ''You have caused her great pain. Pain she didn't deserve. Pain she had tried to hide for years. And now here you are hurting her.''

Derik tried to speak, but Daniel punched him hard, but not hard enough to kill him, in his gut. Making him fall to the ground.

''Stay away from her.'' Daniel threatened, ''Or I will be the one to kill you.'' He said, before walking away and going off to find Robin, as Derik just sat there on the ground.

As Robin ran further away from the motel, she could see she was in a small forest, and sat onto a tree log, as more tears ran down her face.

As she was sitting there, a warm hand touched her shoulder. She didn't even look, she knew it was Daniel, she heard his pants squeeze as he sat down next to her.

''Robin?'' Daniel whispered, as he tried to reach for her hand, which Robin quickly moved out of his reach. ''I'm sorry.'' Daniel said, as he reached for her again, this time Robin closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest, allowing him to hold her.

''It's not your fault. it's Derik's.'' Robin mumbled, as she cried into his chest. That's when Daniel heard footsteps approach and whipped his head around, and immediately glared as he saw it was Derik.

''Stay away from her.'' He mouthed, his eyes turning dark. Derik stopped walking towards her, as Daniel wrapped his arms around her even more.

With a sigh Derik left the couple alone. Daniel's eyes softened when he looked back at Robin, and rested his chin on her head, and held her closer to him.

''I just wish my parents could have told me that loved me. Or why they left me,'' Robin said, Daniel looked at her sadly, and gently rubbed her back to calm her.

''I wish that too.'' Daniel replied, before he picked her up, and walking her to the motel, when a scream made him place her back onto the ground.

Quickly after wiping her tears. Robin ran after the scream with Daniel following closely behind. As soon as they reached the corner, they were shocked to see the T-800 aiming his gun at Sarah and Kyle.

''Don't!'' Robin yelled, causing the T-800 to look and glare as he saw Daniel and Robin. ''Sarah! Kyle! Run!'' Robin yelled, Kyle nodded and grabbed Sarah bringing her to the truck before escaping.

''Traitor!'' The T-800 yelled, as Robin was busy trying to help Derik out of the wall. Robin turned just in time to see the T-800 aim his gun strait at Daniel, and her eyes widened when she realized that it could kill him.

''No!'' Robin yelled, immediately running over, just as the T-800 fired his gun, and ran in front of Daniel, crying out in pain as she was shot in her chest. Robin began falling to the ground, Immediately Daniel caught her in his arms, as she fell.

''R-Robin.'' Daniel stuttered, as he looked down at her in shock. Weakly looking up at Daniel, Robin smiled. ''Now we are even.'' She whispered, softly touching his cheek. Before everything in her vision went black and she fell limp in his arms.

''Robin!'' Daniel yelled, softly shaking her as he pressed his hand onto her wound to try to stop the bleeding. Before he slowly turned and glared at the T-800.

Without thinking he charged after placing Robin on the ground, and aimed to punch him but stopped when the sound of a gunshot rang, and hit the T-800 square in his chest, killing him. Daniel watched in shock as the T-800 fell to the ground.

Slowly looking up, he saw two clothed figures standing on top of the building holding gun's. He watched as they talked before, one of them left, and one of them landed on the ground in front of Daniel, and placed their gun back into it's holder.

''Who are you?'' Daniel asked, as the figure stepped closer, eyeing Robin. Before charging.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, as the figure glanced at Robin's emotionless body, cocking thier head to the side slightly, before charging towards Robin.

Daniel immediatly stood in front of Robins body, as Derik stood still, the figure halted and looked at Daniel then Robin.

"I can not allow you to go any further." Daniel stated, glancing back at Robin's emotionless body. Before turning back to face the figure.

"Now who are you?"Daniel asked, once more as the figure charged once more, making Daniel grab the figure, and was shocked when the figure managed to flip him onto the ground. And without hesitation the figure grabbed him and threw him 8feet away from Robjn, as Derik aimed his gun at the figure.

"Stay back !" He yelled, causing the figure to just grab the gun, which fired, but missed. Before Derik could do anything the figure threw him into the wall, before reaching down for Robin's body.

"Leave her alone!" Daniel yelled, charging. Making the figure immediatly pin him to the ground and hold him down. "I will not allow you to harm her." Daniel said, as the figure fought him back.

Daniel immediately flipped the figure onto their back, before quickly hovering over them, his gun in his hand, pointing right at the masked figures face.

''Now I'm going to answer you again,'' Daniel whispered. ''Who are you?'' He asked, as the figure laid still.

''If you will allow me to get up.'' The figure said, in a deep voice. ''Then I will tell you.'' Daniel hesitantly got up and watched in amazement as the figure hoped onto their legs until they were standing.

Slowly the figure reached up for their helmet, after twisting and turning a few notches the figure slowly removed their helmet, making Daniel and Derik look at the young woman in shock.

"Still think I'm evil?'' She asked , as Daniel just looked at her in shock. "R-Robin?" Daniel stuttered, Robin slowly nodded, placing her helmet on a strap on her belt

"But how?" Daniel asked, as Derik looked Robin up and down.

"Time travel. Think it through." Robin replied, as she gazed down at her other selfs body.

"Wait how do you know everything. If you are Robin from another timeline?" Derik asked, '' I mean no offence but you should nothing, about time travel and-''

''Terminators, and Skynet?'' Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. ''I do. No more questions into we reach the hideout.'' She declared, motioning Daniel to pick up her other self's body.

''But this is all wrong,'' Daniel stated. ''If you are Robin from another timeline, then how do you know about all the other timeline's?'' Daniel asked.

"That's beacuse. Before my parents abandoned me in this timeline. They gave me all the events of the other timelines." Robin exclaimed, as she began leading them to the hideout.

"So In a way, you and our Robin are different?" Daniel asked, Robin nodded, as a small smirk grazed her lips. "How different out you two?" Derik asked, as Robin led the through a gate, to the secret hide out.

"You have no idea," Robin replied, as she opened the door, moving aside so Daniel could bring her other self onto the bed.

"Will she be ok?'' Daniel asked, as he softly laid Robin down onto the soft mattress. Robin Nodded. ''She will. She just needs medical attention and rest.'' She stated, as she grabbed her Talkie and turned it on.

''Hey are you there?'' Robin asked, smiling as the voice replied their tone dark as well. ''Yes where are you?'' The voice asked, as Daniel watched Robin. ''Back at the hideout. I need you to come back,'' Robin stated, glancing at her other self. ''Something's happened.''

''I'll be right over,'' The voice replied, causing Robin to hang up. Before she walked over to Daniel who was softly running his hands through Robin's hair that was sticky with blood.

''What do I call you?'' Daniel asked, as he looked up at Robin. ''Since you two have the same name?'' Robin smiled. ''Call me Emma.'' She smiled. ''It was my code name back when I was a kid.''

Daniel nodded, before turning back to look at Robin, as Emma watched. That's when Derik, slowly walked over eyeing Emma weirdly.

''Who were you talking to?'' He asked, ''On the doo-hickie?'' Emma rolled her eyes, and sighed. ''it's very complicated.'' she admitted, making Derik suddenly grab her harshly, making her push him back.

''Who were you talking to?!'' He yelled, as Daniel tried to get up and held, but Emma signaled him not too. ''I cant tell you.'' She replied. Just as the door burst open.

''Hey!'' A voice cried out, getting everyone's attention, as a man who looked exactly like Daniel appeared, slamming the door, and walking over to Emma.

''Are you ok?'' He whispered, she nodded. ''Who are you? And why do you look like Daniel?'' The man looked at Derik with a cold glare. Before he noticed Daniel and sighed.

''Do you want me to tell them?'' Emma asked, The man nodded, as Emma looked at Daniel and Derik.

''Guys,'' She began not knowing what to say. ''This man is...This man is Pops.''


	22. Chapter 22

''That's impossible!'' Derik declared, as he stood up and walked over to the other Pops, who just crossed his arms.

''I'm sorry to inform you but what Robin says is true.'' Pops replied, as Daniel just stared at his other self. ''Wait are you human or a Terminator?'' Derik asked, Pops rolled his eyes.

''Human.'' He simply replied, as Daniel just looked at him in shock. ''But wait if you're human then there's got to be a good Terminator out there.'' Derik said, ''Who is it?''

Pops and Emma glanced at one another, as Derik eyes them closely. ''Well!'' Derik demanded. ''Should I tell them?'' Emma asked, Pops nodded. Taking a deep breath Emma looked at both Derik.

''Well the Good Terminator you're looking for...'' Emma Began. ''You're looking at her.'' Derik and Daniel's eyes widened at what Emma was saying.

''So your telling us that you are-'' Emma nodded cutting him off. ''In this timeline our pasts were changed. As you can see I am a Terminator, and Pops is a human.''

''So you're saying you're like me?'' Daniel began, ''And me is like you?'' Emma nodded, as she watched Pops walk over and gently roll Robin over so he could help her.

''Wait did you raise Sarah?'' Daniel asked. Emma shook her head. ''No.'' She simply replied, ''In this time line Sarah's parents were never killed.'' Pops softly began cleaning Robin's wound and began putting stitches in before finishing.

''Done,'' Pops smiled. ''She will need rest.'' He explained. Daniel nodded. Before Pops walked over and Kissed Emma.

''Wait you two are together?'' Derik said, Emma nodded, as Pops wrapped his arm around her. ''Like our other selves are.'' Pops explained. ''So your together with a female Terminator.''

''Part actually,'' Emma smiled. ''I was born part Human and Part Terminator.'' Derik groaned, as Daniel checked over Robin.

''This is going to be a long night.'' Pops sighed


	23. Chapter 23

It was mid morning when Robin began to stir. She opened her eyes, and frowned when she saw she was not in a familiar place, until a reassuring hand touched her. Looking up she smiled as she saw Daniel look down at her.

''Morning.'' She smiled. But frowned when he didn't answer just moved away, and stood in front of the door. ''What did I say?'' Robin asked, as she pulled off the covers and noticed a bandage was wrapped around her wound.

''Why,'' Daniel began, as Robin tilted her head. ''Why did you almost sacrifice yourself for me.'' He asked, Robin frowned.

''You were going to die,'' She began. ''I was saving your life.'' Daniel glanced at her before looking back at the wall, with a sigh Robin walked out of the bed and over to Daniel, who flinched when she touched him.

''Look I'm sorry,'' She said, ''I just didn't want to lose you.'' She smiled, but frowned when Daniel shook his head and turned and glared at her.

''You should have just let me die!'' He yelled, causing Robin to gasp at him in shock. ''You're hurt because or me, Robin! And I want to stay away from you!'' Robin felt tears sting in her eyes but fought against them, as Daniel began to walk out.

''I always thought you believed in me!'' Robin yelled, ''But now I see I will always lose the people I love! I thought you cared about me! But I guess I was wrong.'' Robin yelled, causing Daniel to stop dead in his tracts and turn to face her, a glare on his face.

Before Robin could or say anything, Daniel marched over to her his boots making a loud bang every time he stepped, until he reached her.

Without warning, Daniel slammed his lips onto hers causing Robin to give out surprised yelp, as he kissed her. Robin didn't know what to do she was so shocked, Daniel was now in love with her. So now she had two Pops who loved her. She felt him still kissing her, and she didn't want to hurt him and kissed back, making him gently wrap an arm around her. While his other hand gently cupped her cheek.

Pulling away, Robin took deep breaths, as Daniel rested his forehead against hers.

''That was.'' Daniel began, not knowing what to say. ''A one time thing.'' Robin explained, as she pulled away. ''I don't know how I'm going to explain, what we just did to Pops.'' Robin sighed.

''Maybe we don't have to.'' Daniel said, as he looked around the room. ''Just between us.'' he promised, Robin nodded, before the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Turning around Robin's eyes grew wide at what she saw.

''What the hell!'' She yelled, as she saw her other self smiling. ''Glad to see your better.'' Emma smiled, as she approached Robin.

''Who are you me?'' Robin asked, as Emma smiled. ''It's complicated,'' she began, as Pops entered. ''Robin are you alright?'' He asked, Robin nodded in shock as she saw Pops smile.

''Your Pops?'' Robin said, Pops nodded. ''I am,'' He began. ''But now we must send you two back to your time.'' He smiled, causing Robin to frown. ''Two?'' She asked confused, Daniel nodded.

''Derik Reese, has decided to stay. So he can reunite with his brother again.'' Daniel explained, as Pops gave him the time machine watch.

''Thank you.'' Robin smiled at them. Pops and Emma nodded, before Daniel grabbed Robin's hand and pressed the button to the time machine sending them back to 1973.

1973

As soon as Robin and Daniel landed, two arms immediately wrapped around Robin and hugged her close to them, she looked and saw Pops holding her, as Daniel hugged Sarah.

''Are you ok?' Pops asked, Robin nodded. ''Fine,'' She smiled faintly. ''Just fine.'' Daniel glanced at her and she nodded.

''Let's go home.'' Pops smiled, as Robin took the time machine from Daniel who frowned. ''What is wrong?'' Pops asked, as Daniel looked at Robin. ''Bye.'' he smiled, as Robin smiled back. ''Bye Daniel.'' She smiled.

Pops watched as his younger self and Robin smile at each other and frowned, had Daniel and Robin got closer back in 1984. Shaking his head he gently grabbed Robin's hand telling her they should leave, before Daniel stopped them.

''There is something you should know,'' He began, giving Robin an apologetic look. ''Back in 1984...I'' He said, not knowing what to say. ''I kissed, Robin.''

Pops eyes widened, as he looked at Robin who gave him a nod telling him it was true.

''You did what?!'' Pops said, advancing towards Daniel who took steps back. ''I'm sorry.'' Daniel said, as Pops eyes darkened a threating black, as Robin ran over and placed her hands onto Pops chest trying to calm him.

''It's ok,'' She reassured him, ''I didn't kiss back.'' She gave Daniel a sad look, and he nodded knowing she meant well.

''Let's go.'' Pops said, hitting the button and sending him and Robin back home to 2018, while Daniel touched his mouth remembering what had happened.

2018...

As Pops and Robin finally arrived, Sarah and Kyle ran in with Prue and Josh, relieved looks on their faces.

''Welcome back.'' Sarah smiled, as Pops and Robin eyed their daughter who was wiggling to get out of Kyle's hold.

''Dada,'' Prue babbled, causing a smile to replace the frown on Pops face, as he walked over, Prue's hands reaching out for him.

''Hey little one,'' He cooed, as he took her from Kyle, and rocked her, causing her to giggle, as Robin walked over next to him.

''Hi sweetheart.'' Robin cooed, as Sarah and Kyle smiled, watching as Mother and Father reunited with their child.

8:30 PM.

As Robin laid down on her and Pop's bed she watched as Pops walked in and looked at her. They had made up, both knowing what Daniel had done was out of love.

''Goodnight,'' Robin smiled, about to turn off the light when Pops hand softly grabbed hers. ''Not right now, Robin.'' he smiled, Robin frowned when she noticed his smile was filled with wickedness.

''And why's that?'' She asked, as Pops laid down so he was hovering over her. ''Because I need to punish you for letting Daniel kiss you.'' He smirked, as looked down at her.

''Well then,'' Robin said, as she took off her night gown, only in her bare underwear and Bra, ''Punish me.'' Pops grinned , ''With pleasure.'' He said, kissing her and gently pinning her down onto the bed, as Robin kissed him and pulled at his shirt...


	24. Chapter 24

5 Years Later...

 **Ages**

 **Robin: 25**

 **Pops: 26**

 **Sarah: 25**

 **Kyle: 27**

 **Prue: 5**

 **Josh: 6**

 **Summary: Robin** **and Pop's daughter, Prue , is starting kindergarten. Pops has a hard** **time letting his little girl grow up.**

Now this was a sight Robin Mills , no Robin Connor she reminded herself, never thought she would see. There he was, the fierce Terminator , Model 101, sitting in a child-sized pink, plastic chair pretending to sip tea while donning a jeweled play-crown atop his head.

"Mommy!" cried her five year old daughter, "We're playing royal tea party! Come sit down," she demanded removing one of her dolls from the pink chair beside her and motioning for Robin to sit.

"Why, PrincePopsyou look _so_ handsome," Robin said barely suppressing a laugh. A blush spread across Pops's face leaving his cheeks tomato red, a new emotion he had learned.

It was nice being the one to make him blush for a change. "Well, you know me. I've a weak spot for stubborn princesses," he chimed.

Robin walked over to her Brown-eyed, brown-haired, daughter and crouched down to her level, every since she was born Robin noticed how much Prue looked just like Pops.

"Prue how about I join you and daddy next time? School is starting next week, and we need to go buy some supplies," Robin said with excitement in her voice.

Prue jumped up immediately, rambling on about needing a princess book bag and lunchbox. Pops grimaced, but quickly put on an overenthusiastic smile when Prue turned to face him.

* * *

Shopping had never been one of Pops favorite activities, But Robin had a sneaking suspicion that he was even less enthusiastic about school supply shopping. He tried his best to hide it, but Robin could read him like an open book. Pops was not looking forward to Prue going to school. When they settled in Florida permanently, Pops promised Prue he wouldn't leave her side. Pops didn't have an overly demanding work schedule and therefore was left at home taking care of Prue much of the was going to have a harder time with their separation than he was letting on.

Robin and Pops pushed their shopping cart up and down aisles collecting school supplies from the list provided from Prue's teacher. Prue picked out a bright, pink book bag and a lunchbox with Disney's version of Snow White across the front.

"Look Mommy, I can take Snow white to school with me!" Prue exclaimed as she waved her lunchbox proudly for her mother to see.

Robin smiled at Pops , who at the moment was hoisting Prue onto his shoulders so she could look through the folders on the top shelf of the aisle.

''Here Prue, I found a bag for you!'' Kyle smiled holding Josh as well as a bag up in the air, making Prue smile. ''I want it!'' She smiled.

''See ya, Pops.'' Kyle smirked, walking away to look for more stuff in the store giving him the bag. Pops looked at it and shot Kyle a death glare. But smiled at the bag which had a beautiful Swan in the middle of it.

Pops and Kyle teased each other for the remainder of the shopping trip as they helped Prue and Josh collect their supplies. For a former Terminator and a Solider from the future t, they really were suckers for little Prue and Josh . They helped them pick out and carry supplies covered in pink glitter, princesses, and puppies alike. Sometimes they drove Robin crazy, but Robin had to admit, they were the best.

Later...

Robin woke up to see a few stray rays of light beaming into her room. She turned her head over slightly to see that she still had a few more minutes before her alarm would go off and tell her to begin her day. She rolled over to spend her few free minutes cuddled with her husband since they had decided to marry after Prue's birth and Sarah and Kyle had decided too, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold.

Robin frowned and sat up in bed looking around the room to spot her missing partner. She caught sight of the crack beneath the bedroom door as a shadow passed over it. A few seconds went by and then the shadow passed again. A few more seconds, and it passed again. This repeated a few more times before her sleepy ears adjusted and heard the light padding of footsteps. _He was pacing in the hallway._

She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest resting her head on top of her knees. Robin was sad about Prue staring school too. Watching the baby you've cared for since birth grow up is never easy.

It was Pops first time to see his baby take a big step in life. Robin only hoped he would handle this well, but either way she vowed that she would help him through it.

Later...

The morning had been eventful to say the least. After breakfast, Sarah and Kyle wished Prue well on her first day of school, and Pops and Robin wished Josh too.

After they arrived at her Private elementary school, Robin and Pops walked Prue inside for her first day of school. Robin and Pops each held one of Prue's hands as she walked between the two. Prue was wearing her nicest outfit and had a big, blue bow in her curly, brown hair. They made their way to the hall where her classroom was located and saw Sarah and Kyle, waiting with Josh. Other families in Eustis were gathered around too.

Pops removed Prue's Blue book bag from his shoulder and bent down to place it on his daughter's back. He stayed crouched down at Prue's level and gingerly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to absolutely love kindergarten, sweetheart. It'll be loads of fun." Pops smiled

"Are you sure, Daddy? What if I want to come home?" she replied looking down at her shoes.

"Well…then I'll come right back and get you. Don't you worry sweetheart ; I know you'll have a great time." He gave her a hug, _more like a squeeze Robin noted_ , goodbye, before standing and stepping back to his wife's side.

Robin bent down to tell her daughter all about how Robin had loved kindergarten when she was a little girl. Robin never really enjoyed school, but she didn't remember kindergarten well, so she technically wasn't lying. She was just exaggerating a tad.

A few minutes later, Ms. lemoine, the kindergarten teacher came out to greet the parents and students. Her assistant led the students into the classroom as Ms. lemoine kindly assured the worried parents that their dear babies would be safe and happy with her.

Robin couldn't help but notice the way Pops fidgeted as he watched Prue join her fellow classmates in the schoolroom. His hand reached up to scratch behind his ear in nervousness.

"Just you wait, she'll be raving about her first day when we pick her up this afternoon," Robin whispered into his ear as she gave his hand a tight squeeze leading him away from the hallway.

They walked in silence until they made their way back to the parking lot. "Ready to go, Pops ?" she asked gesturing towards her new black charger.

"No, dear . You head off to work. I think I'll walk to the docks today. Clear my head. You know," he replied sheepishly.

Robin's lie detector was going off, but she understood that he needed to deal with his feelings alone. "Alright, but behave alright," she replied with a warning raise of her eyebrow.

"Don't I always, Dear ," Pops, said with a wink.

Later...

When Robin received the phone call at the station she rolled her eyes and sighed. Normally, the threat of a potential child stalker would cause great alarm, but Robin new exactly who the supposed offender was even before she arrived back at the elementary school. There he was crouched down behind a bush with a leaf sticking out of his tousled, brown hair. he leered into Ms. lemoine's classroom.

"Pops, you promised," Robin said, exasperated. He jumped at the sound of her voice a blush quickly rising to his cheeks.

Pops shuffled his feet and took of his sunglasses, scratching his ear nervously as he fumbled for an excuse.

"Well, you see , Dear I was going to leave, but, well, hum-" he sighed and lowered his head accepting that he couldn't conjure a good excuse.

His voice just barely above a whisper, Pops continued, "I'm sorry,, Robin. It's just- what if the kids are mean? What if they make fun of her ? What if she misses me? She's my little princess."

Robin gave him an understanding smile and embraced him in a tight hug. From the moment their little girl had been born, she'd had her father wrapped around her tiny, little finger.

The fierce Terminator never stood a chance.

"She'll be fine. She has Terminator blood in her; she can handle anything. Come on, let's go grab some breakfast at Waffle house ," Robin said as she tugged him away from his hiding spot near the bush.

Pops followed along with a quizzical look and added, "Don't you need to get back to the station, love?"

Robin let out a chuckle, "Kyle's covering for me. When I got a complaint about a suspicious man spying on children, I knew I'd be a while."

* * *

They picked a beaming Prue up from school a few hours later. Just as Robin predicted, Prue chatted excitedly about her day the entire car ride home.

Prue loved her teacher Ms. lemoine and spent the majority of her day playing with Josh. She also played doctor with him. At that, both Pops and Robin snickered, but quickly encouraged a confused Prue to continue recounting her day.

At the end of the day, Prue's class went to a park . Prue cheerfully bragged about how she and her partner, Adam Simon were the best dancers in the class.

On her deathbed, Robin only regret in life will be that she wasn't able to snap a picture of Pops face when he heard his daughter had danced with a boy . Pops pouted the whole way home.

Later...

After playtime, dinner, and bath time, it was time for Prue and Josh to go to bed. As per their usual routine, Robin put Prue in her pajamas and tucked her into bed with her dolls and stuffed toys.

Then Pops joined them to tell Prue a bedtime story. After living for forty some years, he had loads of stories to tell. Of course, he had to censor most of his tales so they would be child appropriate.

Still, Robin enjoyed listening to him lull their daughter to sleep with stories of his grand adventures in other times.

Robin stood in the doorway looking fondly at the sight of Prue tucked into bed with Pops at her side. Sometimes it took Robin's breath away how alike the two looked. Hope even made some of his same facial expressions.

"Now sweetheart, what story would you like to hear tonight? Would you like to hear the tale of my fight with the man Ruflo ?"Pops asked his already drifting daughter.

A yawn escaped her mouth before she answered back with a tired smile on her face, "No, tell me the story about the Man , the princess, and the villain ."

Pops smiled down at Prue and then back up Robin. His eyes never left her's as he responded back to their daughter, "Good choice, Sweetheart, my very favorite."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:Daddy!Pops comforting his 5-year daughter after a nightmare while Robin works at the sheriff station.**

It was Robin's night shift at the sheriff station

That's how Pops found himself alone in their king sized bed in the middle of the night. He was reading one of the books Robin had told him about, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

Apparently there were 6 more books after that, and 8 movies to watch, so Robin had convinced him to read them before watching the movies because "they are so much better". Not that he would know, but he couldn't deny anything to either of them.

And so he lied fully awake, with only a pair of pajama pants and his bedside lamp on, reading- no not reading- devouring the book, when he heard little footsteps approaching his room.

When he looked up, he saw his little princess Prue right outside his door frame, getting closer to the bed with her favorite stuffed Unicorn clutched tightly to her chest.

Pops opened his arms and Prue ran towards him as fast as she could with her short legs, jumping on the bed and hugging him tightly, the unicorn trapped between them, long forgotten now that she was hugging her favorite person in the world.

"Hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked with his lips pressed to her brown curls.

"I had a nightmare." Her lip was quivering, trying hard not to cry. Pops looked at her in concern, he knew what Nightmares where. He always remembered Sarah always waking up from them just after her parents were murdered, and to be honest he's been having them to lately.

"And it scared you didn't it?" Pops asked, as he softly ran a hand threw her hair.

The little girl nodded with tears in her bright brown eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Pops asked, concerned.

Prue shook her head, burying her face in his neck instead.

With no other word spoken, Pops laid back down, with Prue over his chest, until her whimpers stopped. He thought she had fallen asleep, when her sweet voice spoke from his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can you sing to me?" She looked up at him, almost begging him to sing just like he had done countless times when she couldn't sleep.

But she really didn't need to beg. He would always do everything she asked him to. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger, and just like with her mother , he couldn't deny her anything.

And with that, Pop's voice started echoing in the silence of the room, an old song Sarah used to sing when she was younger, slipping past his lips.

Prue was now laying beside him, comfortable against the warmth of his chest, hugging tightly her stuffed unicorn.

When the song finished, Pops looked down to see his daughter sleeping with a tiny smile gracing her face. At that sight, he closed his eyes and fell on a dreamless slumber.

When Robin returned home the next morning, she couldn't help but take a picture of her Terminator and her princess sleeping peacefully, pressed to each other, with Prue 's head almost over his chest, and Pop's hand laying protectively on her back.

Quietly, she tiptoed around the room, putting her pajamas on, and climbing on the bed behind her daughter, pressing a featherlight kiss on both of their heads, before falling asleep herself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: Where 5 year old Prue sees her father's brand code on his arm for the first time, the code product of how he was built**

"Daddy?"

Prue's tiny voice questions, little fingers tracing Pops's wrist with interest. Her father cracks open a single eye from where he lies dozing on the sofa.

Little Prue had joined him several minutes ago, nattering in the way only a child can, until she had gone quiet and curled into her father's side, her hand pulling on Pops, to study it

"Yes sweetheart?"

It takes Prue another couple of seconds to decide if she is actually going to continue with her question, a little puff of breath is emitted before she carries on.

"What is code:1xt800?"

Pops noticed what she was looking at and froze. How was he supposed to tell his own flesh and blood, that he wasn't even human, he sighed at how complicated his past was.

Prue gets her curiousness from her mother; Pops mind flashes back to when Robin asked an almost identical question all that time ago when they had met.

He forces both his eyes fully open, shifting Prue onto his lap so that he can both hold her and explain at the same time.

He does not look forward to a time when Prue is too big to do this - there is a part of him that wishes Prue would stay this small and full of questions forever.

Pops braces himself to explain his very complicated past to Prue , she's heard some of it before, but nothing about him being a Terminator not yet at least.

''It was a bar code when I was in the war,'' Pops began, it wasn't really a lie since he was in a war in the future. ''And I had been captured and they put this code on me.''

Prue takes a few seconds to absorb this information, Pops can practically hear her little brain whizzing and whirring with the effort.

She continues to trace the code on her father's arm, her finger following the numbers .

"Did you get captured cause you love Mamma?"

She looks up at Pops, her little eyes the spitting image of Pops with a thick black curl threatening to cover them.

"Yeah," Killian admits "I love her very much. and you too, Sweetheart"

Prue seems to accept this easily. Pops is in awe of how understanding his little girl is, how she can just trust her father without any barriers.

His heart aches in way he had missed for of years until he met Robin and until he had a child of his own. Prue has returned to examining the code with interest.

"What happened to you?"

Prue knows what love means, she sees it every day in a way that makes Pops almost envious; Prue has such a little family who would do anything for her, something that neither Pops nor Robin had for a long time and thus strive to provide for their Daughter.

"I escaped, but a life was taken in the process."Prue's little eyes snap up to her father, worry flooding them.

Prue pushes herself up from her place on her father's lap, sock clad feet painfully standing on Pops legs.

Her tiny arms wrap around Pops and she buries her face in her father's neck. Pops can feel the soft puffs of breath against his collarbone comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Daddy ." Pops cannot help the tears that start to build in his eyes and fall down into Prue 's inky hair. He lays a soft kiss onto her forehead and wipes his tears.

"I am too." He releases the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Here is his little duckling, who is so small and young compared to his own forty of years, and yet Prue is comforting him.

Pops is struck by her content. For such a long time he had thought the only way he could ever be happy was if he isolated from Humans.

then he had met Robin and fallen deeper in love than he ever imagined. It may have taken a while, a few Terminator's and times coming between them, but eventually they had managed to find each other again – and then Prue came along to join them, making their world even brighter.

Pops treasures everyday with his family, desperately aware of his happiness and his luck in managing to live so long to find them.

Prue remains in his arms for a few minutes, content to just be in the presence of her father.

But eventually she becomes restless and wriggles away to play with her toys that litter the floor. Pops watches as his Daughter create whole worlds in her imagination.

Her squeals of laughter fill their house as Pops joins her on the floor, altering his voice for each of the characters on Prue's toy boat.

And this is how Robin finds them when she returns home from work with Sarah and Josh in tow.

Prue immediately runs over to pull Josh in to their game after saying a quick hello to her mother; Pops stands up at a slower pace to Robin , sauntering over to where she is putting the shopping on the counter.

His arms find their way around her waist, he plants a kiss there. She lifts an arm to stroke his hair as she unpacks the shopping bag, pausing momentarily she revel in the domesticity of her life as he holds her, listening to her Daughter and Josh's laughter across the room.

"How was your day with Prue ?" She asks, turning in his arms to give him a peck on the lips.

"Good. We played for a bit, read a book." He pauses before adding. "She asked about my code, the code you asked me about." Robin hums good naturedly.

"What did you tell her ?" She glances over his shoulder to look at the girl in question.

"Just that I was in a war, fighting for freedom" Pops chokes on his last words, the harsh memories of their lost feeling particularly fresh.

He swallows his tears as she caresses his face, showing him how much she loves him without words. They stand wrapped up for a few minutes while Prue and Josh play in the background, until he pulls away to face his daughter and Josh

"Who wants to go to Golden Carrel for dinner?" Shouts of agreement come from the living room and Prue come barrelling towards Pops who leans down to catch her , hauling her up into his arms with an exaggerated groan.

"You are getting heavy little one!"

He puts Prue down and helps her put his shoes on coat on as Robin texts Kyle to ask if he wants to meet them at Golden Carrel. Prue walks in between her parents as the sun sets on Eustis , asking every couple of feet to be sung in the air.

They cannot resist her pleas and her laughter rings out all the way to Golden Carrel . They laugh the whole way through the meal, Josh and Prue giggling constantly until they wear themselves out, Prue's little head almost drooping into her food several times.

She clings onto her father the whole way home, her eyes fluttering closed almost as soon as her head hits her father's shoulder.

As Pops places her in the bed when they finally reach home way past her bed time, Prue whispers four little words that make Pop's heart clench as he turns the lights off in his Daughters room.

"I love you Daddy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Robin wants to try something new with Pops , in fact she has many new things she wants to try with her Terminator.**

Robin had come home from work that day hot and bothered…she was supposed to be home over two hours ago, all she'd thought about all day was some cherished alone time with her husband on and Prue

She'd gotten one last call before she left for the day, and instead of just passing it off to the night shift, she decided to go take the report herself.

That had been a mistake! When one of her clients called about a breaking and entering, she hadn't realized she was going to have to take seven different statements, all varying in detail.

Who the fuck cared who'd been in their house; no one was hurt, nothing was missing, and the place was now spotless! What a waste of fucking time.

Closing the door to their home, she called out his name.

"Hello, love," he came to greet her.

"Touch me, Pops."

He raised one eyebrow, but showed no sign of misunderstanding as he pulled her to him hands skimming down her waist and around her back side.

He peppered kisses along her jaw, then sucked her ear into his warm mouth. "Eager, are we?" He gave her a kiss , then she thrust her hips against his own to show her his compliance.

She let out a long moan at the contact, "I need you to touch me," she repeate

Of course he knew where she wanted to be touched, and although he wanted to take it slow, he acceded to her request.

He slid his hand between them and popped the button of her jeans, then meticulously slid his fingers into her panties eliciting another delicious mewl from her.

''Robin, what have you been thinking on, you are soaked," he purred into her ear.

She couldn't be bothered to get out anything out than a breathy, "You."

"Do you know how hard you get me when you're like this?" he murmured into her ear, punctuating his question by sucking her lobe into his mouth and nipping at it.

Splaying her folds, he gathered her wetness on his fingertips then delicately massaged her clit, her broken whimper sent a pleasurable jolt straight to his cock.

He already had her in a lustful haze made more noticeable when she fumbled to pull down her jeans so she could spread her legs further for him.

"You all right there, Robin?" he gritted out.

He brought her in for a kiss as he delved into her core, sucking away her gasp at the intrusion of his thick fingers.

He kept his thumb at her clit and continued to caress in a circular motion. Robin started to feel weak in the knees, his hand deftly working her up.

She brought her arms around his neck to support herself. Understanding her need, Pops wrapped his arm around her back to brace her. He curled his fingers inside her to hit the spot he always found so expertly, evoking erotic noises from her lips.

He could only look on as his fingers repeatedly disappeared inside her.

"Pops!" she keened when he added a third finger and applied the heel of his hand to her clit.

His eyes shot up at the carnality in her tone, he knew what she needed, and how she needed it. He quickened his pace as she began to ride his hand fervently.

He immediately felt the telltale signs of her fluttering insides. He focused his gaze upon her face, as he loved to watch her come undone.

"Is this what you need, love? Were you damp and wanting today, imagining yourself fucking my fingers?" he questioned in that deep sensual timbre she'd grown to need. "Were you rubbing your thighs together to try and relieve the ache?"

"I… I…," she couldn't form a coherent thought. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down in anticipation of falling over the edge.

How he'd love to have his cock buried inside her he thought. He continued his ministrations as she bared down on his hand.

"Pops," she whispered, "almost…please," he sped up at her desperate plea, and then she was there, squeezing his shoulders tight to keep herself upright.

He slowed his pace and pressed his palm firmly against her clit to let her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. She rested her forehead to his, and kissed him repeatedly between her short puffs of breath.

"You are so brilliant when you fall apart for me," he crooned. He thought it might be one of his favorite things to hold her close while satisfying her needs.

He cherished the trust she gave him to love her so freely when she was at her most vulnerable.

"I needed that," she confided as she took his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth. She proceeded to lick and suck each digit with such avarice, he couldn't help but rub the curve of his hand over his cock for some needed friction.

After releasing his last finger with a pop, she advanced on his mouth, biting at his top lip asking for more, always more.

Just thought of her tasting herself had him straining against his enthusiastically welcomed her, warm tongues sliding against each other, he groaned at the taste she provided him.

He wanted so badly to grind himself against her, but first, he had to know.

"What was that all about, Robin?" he asked, pulling her jeans up, the strain in his voice apparent.

She shook her head, "It's your turn now, and I don't want to use my mouth to talk," nothing but pure lust in her voice.

"Robin, you lecherous minx… far be it from me to deny the lady what she wants," he growled, his cock throbbed almost painfully at her titillating implication.

He made to sit down on the couch, but she stopped him, grabbing his hand she led him upstairs to their room.

She quietly shut the door, and turned to him looking him up and down. Beginning by unbuttoning and sliding his shirt over his shoulders, Emma proceeded to unwrap her him.

Her nimble fingers unfastened the few buttons of his shirt he had bothered with. Eyes meeting his, she grabbed him by the belt buck, and pulled him closer; her other hand came to his neck and caressed his jaw line with her thumb.

He wanted to kiss her, suck her tongue into his mouth, but he also wanted to let her proceed in her way.

No sooner had he thought it, she yanked his head toward hers and crashed her mouth to his. Her tongue played along the curve of his bottom lip, then she bit down tugging slightly, he opened to her, letting her have her way.

He wasn't sure when she'd opened his trousers, but he felt her warm hand slide along his length, and he was lost to desire.

Of course he had nothing on under his jeans, a thought that had her drawing her thighs together as she palmed his cock, just enough pressure to have him looking decidedly wrecked.

Robin removed her hand and slid his pants down to his feet, silently urging him to remove them and his boots.

After he'd discarded the last of his clothing, he brought both hands to her waist, and made to pull her shirt up then stopped, seeking her permission, after all, this was her show.

She nodded her head and raised her arms in supplication. He slipped the garment over her head, and took a moment to just appreciate her black lace clad breasts.

He reached out to drag his hand over her nipple, enthralled by the immediate peak it rose to. She shivered at his gentle touch, then brought both hands behind her back to remove her bra.

He moaned at the sight of her bared before him, "May I divest you of the rest of you clothes, milady?"

"No," she replied gently, "it's your turn remember?" She pointed him to the chair in the corner of their room.

"Ah yes, you wanted to use your mouth for things other than talking, how could I forget?" he said as he made to sit down.

"Not like that, you stand, I'll sit," she positioned herself on the edge of the black leather wing backed chair, and dragged him toward her by his hips.

"Mmmm," she hummed in anticipation, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man before her. She studied his brown eyes, alight with wonder, the way he bit his bottom lip in anticipation, the expanse of his chest, covered in black hair that she loved to feel against her breasts.

Her gaze descended down his taut stomach following the trail to where her treasure stood proudly awaiting her discovery.

If he hadn't hardened further at her sensual inspection of what he offered, he would've thought it impossible to be any harder. She had him on the precipice of pleasure and pain, he needed her to touch him, but he refused to slake her control in the situation.

She took him in hand and pumped him just once, enough pressure to relieve a little of his built up tension. Before he could appreciate the small gesture, she placed an open mouthed kiss to his tip, wetting him, then she gently blew.

His cocked twitched almost painfully at the barrage of sensation. He took in a quivering breath,

"Robin," he keened, dropping his head back in ecstasy. He brought his hand to her hair for something to hold onto, he wasn't sure he could remain standing. His legs were heavy with the desire to thrust.

"Pops, look at me," she quietly asked, slowly stroking him.

He looked down at his debauched temptress, kneading at her scalp, a questioning look in his eyes, when she didn't speak. A small blush rose up her neck and cheeks. "What is it darling?"

"I want you to-"

Robin broke the eye contact she had requested, and drew in a deep breath trying to calm herself. This was Pops, her Pops, she could ask this of him. With that thought in mind she looked back up at him.

"I want you to fuck me, and take control" she whispered almost shyly.

This woman would be the death of him. He'd love to bury himself inside her, hand tangled in her hair, guiding her...

"Why would you want me to do this," he asked genuinely curious. He would never deny her, but he also desired to understand her.

Why was her request apprehensive? Why did she seem embarrassed to ask this of him?

"Never mind," she quickly said, withdrawing her hands from him, and circling them around her chest. Her blush turned to a deeper crimson.

He bent down to his knees and brought his hand down to her cheek,

"Don't do that," he coaxed, "don't put up that wall Robin, I just want to know why you want me to… to do that."

Okay, she thought, if he wanted to know, she could tell him. She'd promised him that she wouldn't put that armor back on. She brought both her hands to his face, and stared straight into his worried eyes.

''Cause im tired of waiting.'' She simply replied, and Pops smiled, as he gently pinned her to the bed and kissed along her body, creating moans from her.

''Pops,'' She whispered, being quiet not to wake Prue. That's when she grabbed something from the desk and opened it causing Pops to roll his eyes, as he saw what it was.

''I am not wearing that again,'' He said, as he eyes the condom box in her hand, to Robin's shock it was empty. ''It's empty,'' Robin smiled. ''So you don't have to.

Pops smiled and kissed her. Before he slowly pushed in, robin moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Go," she demanded. Pops nodded and slowly began thrusting. Robin groaned. "Faster !" She yelled, pops nodded kissing her, and thrusted so fast Robin kissed him to keep from moaning out, "make me fun!" She said, pops lost control and grabbed he hips and thusted even faster , causing the bed to bounce.

Pops and Robin moaned loudly as they came. Pops gave one more hard thrust and groaned spilling his seed deep inside her, before pulling out and wrapping his arms round her and slept the night away


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Prue and Josh are now 5 and John Connor is back again. Along with two people sent from the future to help, what will happen when Pops, Robin, Sarah and Kyle thought they were safe...**

~May, 2022, Thursday, 5PM , Eustis~

The sound of cars passing by echoed across the small city, as a drunk man , sat crossed legged on a chair his bottle half empty, when suddenly a crack of light appeared in between the two semi's, causing the man to get up and slowly look, to see some kind of blue light appear and covered his eyes and saw it start to form some kind of blue orb.

The soon faded and the man looked and his mouth opened in shock, and he hit himself in his own face trying to see what he saw was real, but to his shock it was.

There stood two people, one a man no taller than 6 feet, and a woman no taller then 5ft 8. Creping closer he noticed the woman was wearing some type of a grey-tank top, and blue jeans, and the man wore a leather jacket and jeans.

The woman had brown hair that flowed all the way down her neck, and brilliant bright brown eyes, that were filled with adventure, as the man had curly locks and piercing Blue eyes.

''So are we in the right time?'' The woman asked, looking around, as the man shrugged, ''I have no idea lets go ask someone.''

The woman and the man slowly began walking to the bar, until the drunk man ran out and stopped them.

''Hi...'' The woman said, as the man wrapped his arm around her protectively, glaring at the drunken man.

''What year is it?'' The woman asked, the drunk man glanced down at his bottle, before throwing It away.

''Lady,'' He began, ''This is the year 2022.'' The woman smiled, and nuged the next to her. ''Told you.'' She smirked.

Before they left, and walked over to a truck, as the drunk man suddenly fainted, thinking that this was all just a wired dream, Upon entering the truck the woman noticed the man passed out and glanced over at the man beside her, as she hot wired the car,

''Is he going to be ok?'' The man shrugged, ''Fine.'' He simply replied, watching expertly as she hot wired the car until it coughed to life.

''Who taught you to do that?'' He asked, The woman rolled her eyes, ''My dad,'' She groaned. ''You know this.'' She said, as she began to dive the car away.

''I know,'' he grinned. ''I just like to hear you say it.'' The woman rolled her eyes, her hands tapping lightly to the steering wheel is a music station played.

''So who are we finding exactly?'' The man asked, ''You're parents didn't exactly tell me the plan.'' The woman rolled her eyes, once more, moving a strand of long brown hair frown her face.

''That's easy,'' She smiled. ''O'Brien,'' She smiled. The man raised an eyebrow. But stayed silent...

~May, 2022, Thursday, 8PM, Police Station~

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' The man whispered, as they finally arrived to the Police station. ''Possitive,'' She smiled. ''He's the only one who can help us.''

The man nodded. ''Whatever you say, cus.'' The woman rolled her eyes, forgetting the fact the were cousins.

As they finally entered, The woman headed strait to the front desk, a very determind look on her face.

''Hi...'' The front lady said, ''Can I help you two?'' She asked, The woman nodded. ''We need to speak to Detective O'Brien.'' She said, straightforwardly.

The front lady nodded, ''He's on floor 4 and room 5.'' She replied, the woman nodded her thanks as the man gave her a small tip.

As they walked through the Police station, to find an elevator, the woman looked down at her watch and frowned. The man noticed.

''Don't worry we'll find them,'' he smiled reasurringly. The woman smiled to, as they found an elevator and pressed the up button.

In no time at all the elevator buzzed open and a woman walked out, giving the woman and Man a nod, as they stepped into the elevator, and pressed the floor 4 button.

As soon as they arrived to their destination they walked out of the elevator and walked into the hall until they spotted Room 5, with the name Detective O'Brien written across the front.

With a hesitant hand, the woman reached for the door handle and opened it, and spotted O'Brien sitting at his desk, his feet resting on his desk, as he read the news paper, until he spotted them and put his legs down.

''Hi,'' The woman began, closing the door and locking it. ''Are you Officer O'Brien?" She asked, the man known as O'Brien nodded, and folded up his new's paper.

''Yes.'' he began walking towards them, ''May I ask why you two are here?'' The woman nodded.

''Do you remember the incident five years ago with time-traveling machines, and time travel?'' The man asked, O'Brien nodded, shock written on his face they actually believed him.

''Y-yes,'' he stuttered. ''You believe me why?'' He asked, the woman sighed. ''We are from the future from the year, 2039.'' The woman explained, causing O'Brien's eyes to widen.

''And you are our future step-grandfather.'' the man said, O'Brien smiled, at knowing what he had been working on for the past 35 years was true.

''What are your two's names?'' he asked beaming, The woman smiled. '' You can call us Prue and Josh Connor.''


	29. Chapter 29

''Who are you two's parents?'' O'Brien asked, as he eyed Josh. ''Because you look exactly like the man who tried to kill me.''

''I am the daughter of Pops,'' Prue informed him. ''The Terminator that saved from getting killed. ''And Robin Mills Connor.''

''While Josh is the son of Sarah and Kyle Reese.'' Prue exclaimed. ''We have been sent back in time to protect my parents and family. And why need your help to get us where they are.''

''Why are you trusting me to help you?'' O'Brien asked, as he shrugged on his coat and grabbed his car keys.

''Because your the only one who can help us find our younger selves.''

~May, 2022, Friday, Eustis~

Prue and Josh quickly hopped off the school bus, and started to run home. It was finally Friday afternoon and it was time to spend more time with their parents, Prue could hardly wait she and Pops were going ice skating in Orlando, with Josh and Kyle.

''I cant wait till tomorrow!'' Prue beamed, Josh nodded in agreement. ''Pops is still taking us right?'' Josh asked, Prue nodded. ''Of Course.''

If there was one thing Prue was good at, it was running. In fact she and Josh would have been home in exactly 5 minutes if they hadn't stopped so abruptly. They had heard someone call their names.

''Prue! Josh!''

There it was again. Both of them turned to find the source.

''Behind the tree.''

Prue and Josh knew they had to be cautious. After all crazy things did happen in Eustis. But then again...they were curious. They walked behind the tree. And saw a woman with brown flowing hair that reached her neck and brown eyes, and a man with blue eyes and curly hair, that looked they were in their early twenties.

''Who are you two? how do you know are names?'' Prue asked quickly.

The woman stood up she had a grey-tank top on and wore a pair of jeans and combat boots.

''It's complicated,'' The woman sighed. ''We need to talk to your parents.''

~May, 2022, Friday, Family house~

Robin reached over and grabbed the cup of coffee, as Pops smirked at her.

''Finally drinking coffee,'' Pops smirked.

Robin nodded. ''Yeah to help me to stay awake.'' She smiled, just as a knock came from the front door making Pops frown.

''is that the kids?'' Robin asked, Pops shook his head as he opened the door to see the detective who he had saved smiling at him.

''Are you Pops and Robin Mills Connor?' He asked, they nodded but stayed quiet. ''Yes and may we ask what your doing here?'' Robin said.

He nodded, ''Can I come in.'' Pops hesitated but nodded allowing the man to enter. ''I was told to come here by two people from the future.'' O'Brien stated, causing Robin and Pops to look at each other In shock.

''Who are these two?'' Pops asked. Before the door burst open to reveal little Prue and Older Josh who waved at Pops.

''John,'' Robin exclaimed. As Pops immediately desended upon Josh and grabbed him by his throat.

''I will not let you harm my daughter.'' Pops growled, as his hand tightened around Josh's throat making him gasp for air.

''I...I'm...Not...John.'' He chocked out, only for Pops to squeeze his neck more tighter until a voice stopped him.

''Don't kill him! He's Josh not John!'' Immediately Pops let go watching as Josh gasped for air, and turned to see a woman help Josh up.

As soon as the two looked at each other Pops breath caught she looked just like him.

''Who are you?'' He asked, as Older Prue sighed and stood to her full height. As Robin approached them.

''Um...Hi Dad.'' Prue smiled, before looking at Robin. ''Hi..Mom.'' Before anyone could say anything Robin passed out onto the floor, but Josh caught her, as Pops stared at Prue in shock.

''Y-your my daughter?'' He asked, Prue nodded and immediately Pops gave her a bone crushing hug, making her gasp for air.

''Tell me about the future.'' He said, gently taking Robin from Josh.


	30. Chapter 30

~May, 2022, Friday, Family House~

After waking the passed out Robin, Future Prue and Josh began to explain why they were there only leaving out some minor details.

''John is back,'' Robin groaned. ''You have got to be kidding me.'' Pops gently took her hand into his, as he gave his future Daughter a look.

''Do you know where he might be?'' Pops questioned. Prue shook her head. ''No,'' she admitted. ''Lets just hope we find him before he finds us.'' Prue said.

''Why was John sent back again, is he after your younger self?'' Kyle asked, as Sarah was in the other room keeping Little Prue and Josh busy.

Older Prue nodded. ''Yes, but he is after something else as well,'' She replied, biting her lip, causing Pops to raise an eyebrow.

''What is this something,'' Pops asked, as Robin leaned her head against his chest. Prue sighed, as Josh gave her a look. ''I cant tell you that.'' Prue explained.

''And what idiots told you to not say anything?'' Robin asked, causing Josh to snicker.

''Well those idiots are you two from our time.'' Prue said, causing Robin to blush red as Pops gave her a smirk.

''But there is something future you. Wanting me to give you.'' Prue explained, handing a device to Pops who took it. ''What is it?'' Pops asked.

''It's to help Kill John,'' Prue smiled. ''You said it was powerful enough for three blows.''

Pops smirked as he tested the device. Before anyone could say anything Younger Prue and Josh came in yawning tiredly.

''Daddy,'' Prue exclaimed, causing Pops gaze to soften. ''I'm tired.'' Gently picking her up, Pops excused himself and told them they could talk tomorrow about everything, before walking downstairs to Prue's room.

Older Prue slowly went after him, as Robin followed but going into her and Pops bedroom, not feeling well.

''Dad?'' Prue said, walking in just as her younger self fell asleep. Turning Pops smiled as he saw Prue walk in.

''Is it ok if O'Brien stays?'' She asked. ''Cause there's something you need to know about him.'' Pops nodded.

''He's me and Josh's future step-grandfather.'' Pops smiled, as he stared at Prue, who gave him a look.

''What?'' She asked. Pops smiled. ''You look just like me.'' He whispered before softly puling her into a hug. ''Good night dad.'' Prue smiled, gently pulling away.

''Night, Prue.'' He smiled, kissing the top of her head softly before retreating into his and Robin's room.


	31. Chapter 31

~May, 2022, Saturday, Family House~

Robin sat on the bathroom floor throwing up for the third time this week; gripping onto the side of the toilet for dear life.

''Was it something I ate?'' Robin wondered, as she let out another hurl and released her breakfast, and flushed the toilet, Maybe she ate to much, quickly she dug into her bag and froze when she saw a box of tampons sitting below the sink.

Quickly grabbing the box and turning it over, she read the date of when to expect your cycle and froze her eyes widening in realization. The date read she should have had her cycle over three weeks ago.

She was late. Robin found herself muttering a thousand no's as she placed the box back into it's place. She couldn't be pregnant again could she. That's when it finally hit her she and Pops didn't use protection last time.

Quickly getting up she dug into the cabinet and found 4 boxes filled with Pregnancy tests.

Robin squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I'm such an idiot,_ she berated herself. _I've been through this before, why didn't I notice?_

She knew why.

 _You thought that if you ignored it, it might go away, it might not be true_. _Things are finally coming together, and this has the potential to tear down everything you've built._

 _Well, idiot, what are you going to do now?_

She was going to find out for certain, that was what.

Not that she didn't already _know_. She just needed something to make it _real_. Specifically, she needed a little piece of plastic and two pink lines to make it real.

Once it was real she would figure out how to tell Pops if she was.

She ripped open all the packages, with suddenly shaky hands.

She laid the tests out in a row on the sink, washed her hands, and sat on the edge of the tub to wait.

She stared at her hands. They were still trembling. She balled them into fists, willing them to stop, but the trembling crept up her arms and through her chest until she was shaking all over.

She wished Pops was there to hold her hand and rub her back and calm her down - but no, she couldn't tell Pops is she was . Not yet.

Deciding she could finally face the results, she went to the sink. Three pairs of matching pink lines stared back at her.

She was pregnant.

A moment of...not peace, exactly, but calm. She had her answer. She could tell Pops . And then her and Pops would figure out how this was going to work.

But if she told him she was three weeks pregnant, he would forbid her from fighting and they would argue about her special needs...

Without thinking she went to the sheriffs station...

Pops had gone out with Prue and Josh and Kyle somewhere to help them capture John and Pops was getting frustrated.

Suddenly, Kyle's phone chimed.

 _Saved by the bell_ , Pops thought, although he had no idea what it meant - Robin just said it sometimes. He kept his foot firmly planted on the brake while Kyle dug his phone out of his pocket.

"It's a text from Robin," he said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard and then back at his phone. "It's, ahhhhhhhhh, from half an hour ago. Reception out here is terrible

"Is everything alright?" Pops asked, in response to Kyle's crinkled brow.

"She went home," he said slowly. "She's not feeling well."

"Did she say what's ailing her?"

"Stomach bug," said Kyle, "It's been going around."

"You mean that virus that turns you inside out with vomiting.''?" Pops asked, alarm building. "We have to go back."

To his great relief, Prue didn't ask him to drive back to town. They sped through the woods faster than was probably safe. Pops, now that he'd been behind the wheel of a car and understood a little more about them, admired Prue's easy handling of the vehicle.

On the way, they stopped at the grocery store. Prue, Josh and Kyle helped him buy something called Gatorade (which came in all sorts of ludicrous colors), which he said would help keep Robin hydrated while this stomach bug wrung her out like a dish towel.

Robin was looking at her pregnant self in the mirror when

Suddenly, she heard the front door slam, and her name being called.

"Robin!''

Pops was home.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Robin realized she wasn't ready to tell him.

Well, that wasn't exactly right. The truth was closer to _he's not ready_.

Such as a family. And that was why Robin was there, to remind him that he had changed, to remind him that he was a _good man_.

She knew he was wrong about not being a fit role model for children. She saw how he was with Prue. And she awlays asummed she and Pops would have more children...

But not now. Now was definitely not the right time (Pops hadn't even figured out the coffee maker yet).

 _But this baby's happening anyway, and it's not going to wait, or go away._

"Robin !" she heard Pops call her name again, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Here!" she called back, hurriedly brushing the tears from her cheeks.

She needed to get rid of the evidence. She raised a hand to banish the pregnancy tests (right to the bottom of the kitchen trash, underneath the 8-day-old Chinese takeout she tossed yesterday), but thought better of it -.

Instead, she stuffed them back into their packages, and then hid them in the cabinet underneath the sink, behind all the extra rolls of toilet paper. They would have to be disposed of later. She stepped back and examined the bathroom critically. Could you tell there were four pregnancy tests hidden somewhere inside this room?

She hoped not.

She put on her best "I'm fine; everything's okay" face and hoped it didn't look too fake. She opened the door and caught Pops with his hand raised to knock.

His expression went from surprise to concern. She knew she looked like a mess - crying always made her face red and puffy. At least she was wearing some good, waterproof makeup.

 _Thank god for small miracles._

"Everything alright, Robin ?" Pops asked. He looked like a man desperate for good news.

"I'm fine," she answered.

 _Oh my god, that's the best you could come up with? I'm fine?_

She could tell Pops wasn't buying it. He had been able to read her like an open book since the beginning, since they first met.

"Kyle said you had a stomach bug," Pops persisted.

She gave him what she hoped was a casual shrug.

 _Nope, nothing wrong here._

"False alarm, I guess. I just felt a little sick this morning, that's all. I'm better now," and she gave him a smile that was maybe a little _too_ sunny.

Pops sighed. ''I'll be back later,'' he said, ''I have to go help Prue.'' Robin nodded in understanding and watched as Pops leave and Sarah entered.

''You ok?'' she asked, Robin shook her head. ''Sarah don't tell Pops, I'm pregnant.'' Sarah gave her a smile and nodded. ''Congrats and your secrets safe with me...


	32. Chapter 32

''What's wrong?'' Prue asked, upon seeing Pops frustrated and feared look. ''Dad?'' She asked again, snapping her fingers in his dazed face.

''W-What?'' Pops asked, snapping out of it and looking to his future daughter. ''I said what's wrong,'' Prue repeated, ''You look like a deer caught in the headlights.''

Pops sighed, shaking his head. ''It's just that your mother isn't feeling well. And she's hiding something from me. And I cant help but feel she's afraid to tell me something. '' Pops confessed, giving Prue a worried look.

''Your her husband, Whatever she is hiding,'' Prue began, ''She's doing it for you. Maybe she doesn't want to tell you for some reason.'' Prue lied since she knew what her mother was hiding.

Pops gave her a small smile. ''Thanks Prue,'' He said just as Kyle and Josh came out. ''I just hope she tells me.''

Prue nodded. ''Hey we just found where John was heading,'' Josh said, as he and Kyle walked over. ''He's after another one of us besides Prue,'' Josh said, already knowing who it was but kept it a secret from the Terminator.

''Do you know who he is after?'' Pops asked, looking between Kyle and Josh who shook their heads. ''We have no idea.'' Josh lied, Pops gave him a look but nodded.

''Get Robin and Sarah,'' Kyle said, ''We could use more help.'' Pops shook his head, worry and concern filling him.

''Robin cant come, she's not well.'' Pops said, just as Robin came out along with Sarah, and O'Brien who was holding both Little Prue and Josh's hands.

''I'm fine,'' Robin objected, causing Pops to look at her. ''It was just a little stomach bug it wasn't bag.'' She lied as Older Prue and Josh glanced at one another.

Pops gently grasped her shoulders with his hands giving her a worried look. ''Robin,'' He whispered. ''Are you sure you can fight?''

Robin nodded, as little Prue tugged on Pops pant leg. ''Daddy,'' Prue asked, causing Pops to look down at his daughter. ''Where are you going?''

Leaning down Pops looked into her eyes. ''To take care of some stuff, sweetheart.'' Pops began, kissing her head. ''I promise we'll be back.''

Prue smiled and wrapped her little arms around his neck, which caused Pops to have a memory of him saving Sarah and her doing the exact same thing when he had saved her.

''But wait,'' Kyle interjected, looking at Young Prue and Josh. ''If we are all leaving who is going to watch Prue and Josh?''

''I will,'' O'Brien smiled, as he smiled down at the kids, before giving Pops a smile. ''I owe you for saving my life. It's the least I can do.''

Pops gave O'Brien a smile, as he patted his back. ''Thank you ''O'Brien,'' he smiled, as O'Brien gave him a look.

''I promise they are safe with me'' O'Brien smiled. ''How long will you be gone?'' Pops shrugged. ''At least 4 to 7 days.''

''Good luck,''O'Brien called, as they made their way to the truck.

Later...

''This is the hideout?"' Sarah asked, as Prue stopped the truck and got out. ''Yes, it's Dad told me to go.'' Prue replied.

''So what's the plan?'' Kyle asked, as everyone got out of the truck. ''We have no idea yet.'' Prue replied. ''I didn't think of one.''

Pops sighed as he broke into the hideout allowing Everyone to enter. ''This place is nice.'' Robin commented, as Pops closed the door. ''It is,'' Pops admitted. ''Are you sure your ok?"

Robin rolled her eyes, if their second child turned out this way she would be pissed. ''I'm fine just tiered.''

Pops nodded, as he gently placed a kiss to her hand where the ring was he had given her. ''There should be a room upstairs I will ask Sarah and Kyle to watch you. While me Prue and Josh form a plan.''

''Pops,'' She began ''I'm fine.'' Pops shook his head, before to her surprise picked her up and walked to the room upstairs and gently setting her on the bed.

''Sleep,'' he instructed, kissing her. ''I love you,'' Robin smiled. ''And I you.'' Pops smiled before covering her up with the sheets, before leaving.

''Sarah, Kyle.'' Pops said, stopping them from moving. ''I need to speak to you two.'' Sarah and Kyle glanced at one another confused.

''What is it?'' Sarah asked, as Kyle gave Pops a look. ''Is Robin ok?"' Kyle asked. Pops shook his head. ''No, that's why I need you two to look after her.'' Sarah nodded, smiling knowing what was ailing Robin.

''Ok Pops,'' Kyle said, ''Go and we'll watch her.''Pops nodded his thanks before ordering Prue and Josh to follow him before walking out the door.

''Kyle there's something you should know,'' Sarah smiled, Making Kyle give her a look. ''Robin's not sick she's pregnant.''

Kyle smiled, and raced up stairs, to see Robin as well as Sarah. ''I think a congrats is in order.'' Kyle smiled, as Robin gave him a look.

''I told him,'' Sarah smiled. ''that you were expecting.'' Robin smiled and nodded at Kyle.

''Thanks, Reese.'' She smiled, Kyle gave her a smile in return before a sound from outside caught their attention, quickly racing to the window Robin felt her heart stop at what she saw. ''Robin what is it?"Kyle asked.

''Terminator's,'' Robin whispered, her eyes wide. ''They found us.''


	33. Chapter 33

''How do we defeat them?'' Robin asked, as Kyle handed her a gun. ''Shoot them, and are you sure you should be fighting.'' Kyle asked, Robin nodded. ''yes now move,'' She demanded. Running outside and killing some of the t-800s as Sarah and Kyle ran after her.

Immediately Robin took cover, as the t-800s fired not wanting the baby harmed or killed, as she loaded a clip in and started shooting. ''Kyle over here!'' Sarah shouted, as she unloaded the empty clip, before blasting the t-800 away killing it.

Kyle ran over an began texting for help, as Robin advanced on the t-800 and shot him killing him instantly, as she and Sarah shot and Kyle texted.

Meanwhile...

''Where are we going exactly?'' Pops asked, as Prue headed down the busy lanes of traffic. ''To meet John at the mall, It's closed so there shouldn't be anyone there.'' Pops nodded, as Josh's phone vibrated, taking out his phone he looked down at the message.

''What's wrong?'' Pops asked, looking at Josh's worried look. ''Dad texted me he said they're being attacked by Terminators.'' Pops immediately felt fear and concern fill him, as Prue parked the truck . as she made it to the mall

''We have to go back!'' Pops exclaimed. ''We have to help them.'' Prue shook her head. ''No they'll be fine besides we have to meet John. Trust me dad.''

Pops nodded and got out of the truck followed by Prue and Josh and waited for John to show his face. It wasn't long when John appeared wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket looking at them in disdain.

''Smart planning, Daughter of the Terminator,'' John mocked, ''Getting me to come to you.'' Prue growled as she raised her gun as well as Josh.

''we know you've been sent back again.'' Pops said. ''What do you want?''

John smirked evily. As he held up a ball, ''Your wife didn't tell you did she?''John said, ''Didn't tell you what was wrong with her, as well as your daughter and what is it, Step- Nephew.''

''Tell me what?'' Pops asked, as John held up the ball showing him Robin. ''I'll show you. What I desire,'' John said pointing to Robin's belly. ''She doesn't want you to know yet but...'' John said, smirking evily. ''She's pregnant.''


	34. Chapter 34

''She's pregnant,'' John smirked evily. ''With your second child. Sorry was I not supposed to say that?'' John mocked pouting.

Pops didn't know how to react he was too taken aback at what John had said. Pregnant Robin was pregnant, and she lied to him that nothing was wrong with her. How could he have not seen it eailer.

''Oh, just so your wondering. What's happening to your precious little Robin.'' John grinned, showing him the ball once more, which revealed Robin fighting three T-800s, and yelped in pain as one of them shot her in her arm.

''No!'' Pops suddenly yelled, ''I will not let you harm Robin or our unborn child!'' Quickly running towards him, Pops grabbed him and threw him into the nearest building, before looking at Prue and Josh.

''So this is what my future self wanted you two to keep from us?'' Pops said, his anger rising to a whole new level. ''That your mother was expecting? Well to my future self he made a big mistake of keeping it from me!''

Prue had never feared him until that moment, slowly she and Josh followed behind him, getting into the truck without words, and quickly speeding down the road to where, Sarah, Kyle and Robin where.

Later...

As soon as they got there, Pops didn't hesitate and hopped out of the truck slamming the door, just as Sarah and Kyle came out.

''Where Is, Robin?" Pops asked, Sarah of course was now his first concern.

''We sent her inside after she had been shot.'' Sarah replied, ''But she's fine.'' feeling shivers go down her back as she recognized the Look on Pops face, the same he had when he found out Robin had gone after John, and that's when it all finally hit her. He knew but how

Without another word Pops walked into the house on a hunt for a certain Robin, who was laying on the couch with an icepack on her head and arm and watching TV, With hot chocolate and cookies.

''Pops, what are you doing?'' Robin asked, as he pushed her farther into the couch but being gentle not to harm her nor the child. ''Did you finally lose your mind about our future daughter coming here?''

''No, but I'm getting there,'' He said, trying so hard to control his anger, before fixing her with his stare.

Her eyes darted down and she stared at her feet, feeling small under his intense gaze. ''What?" She mumbled.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Pops asked, Making Robin tilt her head in confusion.

''tell you what?'' She asked. ''I don't understand what this is all about?''

Pops sighed in frustration. ''That your pregnant with our second child?'' he said, Immediately Robin's eyes widened and protected against his stare.

''I'm not...'' She sighed. ''How'd you know. I thought you couldn't tell until 8 weeks?"'

''John Connor told me,'' Pops replied, bluntly. ''Now why didn't you tell me.''

Robin swallowed, Not knowing what to say, how she felt. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

''I Did all of this because we had to stop, John.'' Robin explained. ''And I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me help you fight. And I was doing what was right to protect this family and our unborn child. I needed to help fight, So John wont take our child.''

Pops growled, not enjoying her riddles.

''What the hell are you talking about, Mills,'' Pops said, making Robin's eyes widen. ''Answer me correctly don't fancy me with your riddles. tell me why you kept it from me?''

''You really want to know how I feel?'' Robin asked, anger suddenly replacing her calmness. Pops rolled his eyes. ''Just answer the damn question, Mills.'' that hit Robin deep.

''Fine you ignorant bastard! I was afraid that you weren't ready for another mouth to feed. Afraid that you would leave me to raise Prue and our unborn child alone! Just like my parents left me! I am doing this for us cant you see that?" Robin yelled, tears starting to form.

Robin stared at Pops white blank face until fury rose deep within it. ''You wench'' He seethed, His vision going red as his eyes darkened. ''You think I would believe a lie!'' He yelled.

Robin's anger got the best of her. ''Alright!'' She yelled, ''Then tell me what you think we should do!?''

''Get rid of it!'' Pops yelled, his anger getting the best of him. ''You were right I don't want another child, just abort it! It's not like I'm going to care for it anyway!'' Pops spat.

Immediately Robin felt her whole world shatter as if Pops had just crushed her life essence. Immediately tears went down her cheeks, as She pushed him off her. Immediately regret and shock replacing the anger inside of Pops as he took in what he had just said.

''Then I will raise it!'' Robin cried, holding her arms protectively over her little bump. ''And I never want to see you again!'' She spat, as Pops tried to say something but didn't know what to say, as she stormed out of the house making her way for the door.

''Robin,'' Pops said, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said.'' He said approaching her, as she shook her head.

''Goodbye.'' And with that Robin ran outside in a fury of tears, as Pops sighed and leaned against the wall, his own eyes filling with tears. He had just lost the woman he loved as well as his unborn child, all because he let his anger take control of him.

He didn't mean anything he said, he was just worried and upset that she kept it from him, and that John was after thier second child as well as Prue.

"I'm an idiot," Pops sighed, as he slowly sat onto the floor, and laid his head in his hands letting the years fall.

"I'm sorry, Robin." Pops whispered into the air. As Robin snuck in the house through the window being quite so Pops didn't know she was there .


	35. Chapter 35

It was mid morning when Robin began to stir, opening her puffy red eyes from crying she slowly got up and began to walk towards the door, but froze when she heard footsteps. She didn't want to speak to Pops not after what he had said, but to her relief she recognized the voices to be older Prue and Josh. After deciding what to do , she slowly opened the door and was met with Prues and Josh's worried stares.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Prue asked. "What happened?"

Robin quickly whipped away any stray tears and took a deep breath before answering. "Pops doesn't want the baby. I was right I knew I couldn't trust him. For once in my life I thought I had Someone who loved me. But now all I can see was that I made a terrible mistake."

"I'm so sorry,"Josh whispered, "i never knew your father could be so mean, Prue." Robin sighed as she moved a stray strand of hair from her face and nodded.

"Who cares, I'm just going to give the baby up for adoption." Robin replied, her voice filled with disdain. "If Pops doesn't want it, then why should I keep it."

Prue was shocked by her mother's outburst and sighed sadly before pulling Robin Into a hug. "I'm sorry Mom, but Dad needs us. He wants to form a new plan, to kill John." Robin nodded, taking a deep breath "ok."

But unknown to them Pops had heard the whole thing, which broke his heart even more, he did love Robin, he really did want another child, he was just worried about what would happen and he had lashed out at her. He hated himself for doing that to her. And now she was going to give up thier unborn child for adoption, he couldn't let that happen.

Later ...

''So what's the plan?'' Sarah asked, As everyone finally made it to the table.

''We have to capture, John Connor.'' Pops explained, pointing to the map. ''In these two areas.'' quietly Robin joined the group, but Pops spotted her.

''But we still need to know what his plan is,'' Sarah explained, as Pops made to move next to Robin, but She quickly move between Prue and Josh. Pops sighed and sat down next to Josh, as Sarah finished explaining.

''Let's go!'' Sarah said, grabbing the nearest weapon. ''We need to separate to search for John.'' Robin immediately made to move towards the weapons, but Pops serious stare stopped her and she sighed , knowing her wasn't going to let her fight.

Why did he care if she got hurt, he didn't even want their unborn innocent child. So without hesitation she grabbed a gun, and marched outside towards the truck, as Pops sighed deeply.

''What happened?'' Kyle suddenly asked. ''Cause it looks like whatever you did Robin's pissed.'' Pops nodded, as he turned to face him.

''I told her I didn't want the baby,'' He admitted, ''But I didn't mean it, my anger just got the best of me.'' Kyle nodded knowing what he was going through, and gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

''Don't worry, Pops,'' He smiled. ''She'll forgive you. She always does.''

''Thanks, Kyle Reese,'' Pops smiled, before towards the truck , as well as Kyle. Robin was sitting at the far end again in between Prue and Josh, who kept on looking between Robin and Pops.

Later... (The Woods)

As soon as they got there, Robin, Prue, Josh, split up. ''Alright everyone!'' Prue yelled, as everyone else got out of the truck. ''Split up, we need to find John!''

Everyone nodded, and Pops watched Robin leave and sighed, knowing she didn't want him near her. So raising his head in defeat he began walking into an opposite direction.

As he got farther and farther into the woods, that's when something suddenly shot Pops in his neck, making him not flinch at all, and pull what appeared to be some kind of shot and threw it to the ground.

But for some reason he felt dizzy as he made it farther into the woods, shaking his head he finally snapped out of it.

That's when he noticed movement behind one of the trees and was quick enough to only see a fur hood and a cloak.

''John Connor,'' Pops mumbled, slowly taking out his phone from his pocket, still keeping his eye on the hooded figure.

''This is Prue Connor,'' A voice mail replied. ''Please leave a message.''

''Prue this is Pops, ''Pops said quietly. ''I think I found him, John Connor. And I'm going after him.'' Pops stated, before hanging up and slowly drawling his gun slowly approaching the tree. And immediately fired but was surprised to see know one there.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned only to be face to face with hooded figure. Immediately the figure grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Knocking Pops out cold, Slowly the figure approached him and looked down at his unconscious body.


	36. Chapter 36

Slowly Pops hand grasped the gun, and his eyes flashed open, and immediately he got up and shot the hooded figure but was surprised when it didn't even move or flinch. Of course it didn't it was John Connor. Before Pops could do anything the figure grabbed him by his neck and hoisted him in the air. Pops noticed the hood, and immediately pulled it down. His eyes immediately widened and his throat grew dry, as he noticed it wasn't John fighting him but actually himself, who was grinning like a chersire cat as Pops tried to get out of his hold.

''What are you?'' Pops glared, threw gritted teeth, as his other self or whatever he was smiled back. ''I'm you.'' It spoke in a more lower town, before it laughed and threw Pops to the ground.

Immediately Pops got up and changed his arm into a sword, as did the other Pops look alike, and quickly aimed their weapons at each other.

''You cant defeat me,'' The other Pops mocked. ''I can smell your fear, it's like a stench. A stench of a poor T-800 who strayed to far from the factory.'' Pops glared at him.

''I'm not scared of anything,'' He yelled, immediately charging and banging his arm against his other evil self's. He quickly went for his other selfs stomach but misses, as his other self jumped back and laughed.

''If what you said was true, I wouldn't be here,'' the evil Pops mocked. Immediately Pops charged again but this time his evil self got the upper hand and pushed him down onto his knees, holding his arm, before cutting the sword end off, making Pops lower his arm in defeat.

''Don't you see, your fear makes you weak,'' The evil Pops explained. Pops shook his head. ''No, I'm not afraid.'' He sighed, as his evil self shook his head.

''Saying that doesn't make it so,'' The evil Pops replied, as Pops looked at him. ''I'll die to protect my family,'' Evil Pops grinned. ''That doesn't make you fearless,'' Evil Pops stated. ''Even as the point is proven.''

Before Pops could do anything, his other self grabbed him by his throat, and smirked. '' Give in, it's easier,'' Evil Pops stated, his hand tightening on Pops neck.

That's when Pops noticed, Prue and Josh running their way, and looked at his other self, in defeat. ''I am afraid,'' Pops admitted, '' Afraid I still wont be a good father. But I wont let that stop me, not now.'' Pops growled. Before Using his arm and stabbed his evil self with his sword.

Immediately Pops pushed him away, and watched as he disappeared along with his broken piece of his arm.

''Dad!'' Prue yelled, as she and Josh quickly ran over. ''Are you alright. Where is he, where is John?'' Pops sighed, as he finally stood up.

Josh frowned. ''What's wrong with you? You look paler than a white sea horse?'' Pops shook his head. ''It wasn't John,'' Pops breathed. ''I-It was me.''

''Pardon me?"' Josh asked, his eyebrow raised.

Prue glared, ''John he must have did something to you,'' Prue stated, as Pops began to follow her and Josh.

''Any particular reason he'd send a demon who looks like you?" Josh asked, as they made their way out of the forest.

''No idea. It was just there wearing my face. Harping all my deepest fears,'' Pops admitted, causing Prue to give him a look.

''It knew your deepest fears?"Prue asked, raising an eyebrow. Pops nodded. '' Yeah things I never told Robin or Sarah.'' Pops explained. ''It wasn't until I admitted them, that I was able to defeat it.''

Prue sighed but, nodded. ''I know where John is,'' She replied. ''He should be at the old farm house.'' Pops nodded. ''Prue your with me,'' He smiled. ''Josh you stay here and help, Robin, Sarah and Kyle.''

''Lets go,'' Pops ordered, Prue nodded, and immediately they went off towards the farm house.

Later...

As Robin was making her way farther into the forest, that's when she noticed someone was following her, immediately turning she found her self faced to face with John Connor, who grinned, holding a gun in his hand.

''What do you want?'' She growled, holding her belly protectively, as John aimed his gun at her. ''Not you of course,'' John grinned, before shooting her stomach making her fall to the ground in pain.

''See you later,'' John grinned, before he disappeared, as Robin clutched her stomach.

As she quickly try to make her way towards the truck, an agonizing pain shot threw her making her double over in pain, as she breathed heavily, as she felt the baby kick harder and harder.

''Something's wrong,'' She panted, ''Something's W-wrong,'' Quickly leaning against the nearest tree, she grabbed her phone and told Sarah and Kyle to come quickly.

In no time at all Sarah and Kyle came followed by Josh, who looked at Robin with wide eyes, as she turned. Her belly wasn't small anymore but big looking like she was even ready to give birth.

''Well don't stare! Help me!'' Robin shouted, Holding her stomach tightly. ''H-how did this happen?" Kyle asked. ''You were only three weeks pregnant?'' Robin rolled her eyes.

''Who do you think!'' Robin yelled, '' John Connor!'' Robin yelled, as she fell to the ground I pain. Sarah immediately glared. ''What did he do to you!''

''Who cares!'' Robin yelled, ''The baby is coming! We need a doctor! Now!'' Sarah and Kyle immediately helped pick Robin up, as Josh went to get the truck, and got out to help Robin in who was screaming in pain and agony.

''Go!'' Sarah yelled, causing Josh to drive out of the forest and to the nearest hospital. But Robin knew if she had this baby and John came he could kill People so she gave Sarah her phone to call for help/

''J-Just call someone you know who can deliver a baby?'' Robin panted, as she felt the baby kick even more. ''We cant risk people getting hurt, pull to the nearest abandoned hospital.''

Josh nodded, knowing exactly where to go...

Later...

Prue,'' Pops called as he saw walking up the snowy hill. ''What's going on? Why do you keep on getting texts?"

''Doesn't matter,'' Prue replied, ''We need to Find John so he wont steal your child.'' And Pops face fell.

''I want to help,'' Pops insisted, ''He is after my unborn child.''

''If you really wanted to help, you shouldn't have said the things you said to mom.'' Prue told him sternly.

''I lost control. I was afraid,'' Pops tried to explain, ''I was only trying to protect them.''

''If you had controlled your anger it could have helped'' Prue replied sternly, just as she received another text and turned her phone off, annoyed.

Meanwhile...

Robin cried out in pain as Sarah and Kyle helped her into the abandoned hospital.

''Can we get a wheelchair in here !'' Kyle yelled.

''Just breathe,'' Sarah tried to coach Robin. Robin cried out, clutching her stomach.

Josh appeared with a wheelchair and Kyle helped Robin sit down. They immediately started wheeling her into a room.

''I'll call Pops,'' Kyle offered, pulling out his phone.

''No!'' Robin cried out. ''Don't call him. Anyone but him!''

''Robin,'' Sarah tried to argue. Robin looked her in the eyes. ''Don't call him,'' Robin whispered. ''Please.''

Sarah nodded and grabbed Kyle's phone before he could call Pops.

''I called O'Brien,'' Sarah said, ''He said he helped deliver a baby before, is that ok?" Sarah offered. Robin nodded.

''O'Brien,'' Sarah said in the phone. ''Are you almost here. the baby is not going to wait any longer.''

''I'm here!'' A voice called out from the hospital doors, it was O'Brien followed by Young Prue and Josh. ''Where is she?''

Sarah motioned to the room, where screams of pain where coming from. O'Brien nodded and quickly made his way into the room, as Sarah hid Josh and Prue into a closet.

As soon as O'Brien entered, he saw Sarah already there trying to comfort her, that's when he noticed Pops wasn't there.

''Where the hell is Pops?" He demanded, as he helped take of Robin's last piece of clothing to get ready for the baby. ''Shouldn't he be helping?''

''Don't you dare call him, O'Brien,'' Robin gasped. ''I don't want him here. not after what he said. I can do this on my own.''

''You wont be alone,'' Sarah promised. ''I'll stay here to help you.''

''Thanks, Sarah,'' Robin panted, as O'Brien looked down getting ready to help her deliever the baby.

The door opened and Josh came in with Kyle. ''Are you alright, Robin?'' Josh asked. Robin shook her head. ''I just want this baby out of me,'' She groaned.

''Me and Kyle will be guarding you from the outside. We promise John is not going to get his hands on your baby,'' Josh vowed. Robin nodded. ''I'm holding you up to the promise,'' Robins screamed as another contraction hit.

''I think it's time you two leave,'' O'Brien replied, ''I need to help Robin.'' Kyle and Josh nodded leaving the room and shutting the door.

''I'm going to get more weapons,'' Kyle replied, Josh stopped him. ''Shouldn't someone get Pops? and Prue?"'

''I doubt Robin wants Pops here after what he said, ''Kyle explained. Before leaving the hospital.

Later...

Kyle soon returned with the truck full of weapons, and waited in front of Robins room where she was giving birth as Josh waited just in front of the front door.

''Feeling better?'' Kyle asked. Robin shook her head. ''I am never doing this again.'' Robin growled, a layer of sweat on her forehead.

''You'll feel better once you have your baby in you arms,'' Sarah chuckled. ''It's the greatest feeling in the world.''

''Yeah, I bet it is,'' Robin said muttered, '' If I can keep my baby.''

''You will,'' Kyle replied sternly . ''Me and Josh will make sure of it.'' Robin nodded , laying her head back against the pillow, O'Brien had given her. Kyle stepped out and waited for John.

Later...

''It's time to push!'' O'Brien announced as Robin let out another scream. Kyle reloaded his gun and stood outside the door. ''I want Pops!'' Robin screamed. ''Someone get Pops! Where is he?!''

''You said you didn't want him here,'' Sarah reminded her gently.

''I changed my mind!'' Robin screamed as she pushed. ''I want Pops! I need him!'' She breathed as Sarah gently moved a peiece of stray hair from her face.

''Keep pushing, your doing great,'' O'Brien cooed as Robin squeezed the bed.

''I am never doing this again!'' Robin cried out as she pushed through her tears.

Meanwhile...

Meanwhile, completely unaware of what was going on, Pops and Prue walked to the farm house.

''I should have never said the things I said,'' Pops said, ''I'm sorry.''

Prue sighed. ''You did what you thought was right. '' she sighed. ''But saying you didn't want the baby was out of range.''

''I know-'' Pops couldn't finish, as John appeared.

''how adorable,'' John mocked them. ''Father and daughter working together. But instead of looking for nothing, you should be looking for me.''

''And why would we do that?'' Pops mocked back.

John sighed. ''See Pops, you can keep ranting on what you want to do with me. Or you can save the daughter that lied to you.'' Without hesitation John grabbed Prue with his arm and threw her into a bucket filled with ice cold water, drowning her.

''Prue!'' Pops ran forward, trying to save his drowning daughter. ''Choose wisely,'' John mocked the struggling Pops. ''try all you like, but you cant free her.'' And with that John disappeared.

After five minutes, Pops finally was able to pull Prue out of the water. But Prue was no longer moving and her eyes were closed.

''Prue! Prue!'' Pops screamed, shaking her. ''Wake up! Prue! Come back to me!'' Pops leaned closer and placed his mouth over hers and began to revive her. Immediately Prue began coughing up water, and gave him a relieved look.

Meanwhile...

''One more Push, Robin almost there,'' O'Brien coached. Robin glared at him . ''That's what you said last time!'' She yelled, attempting to kick him in his face.

She let out another scream and pushed with all her strength until a small cry filled the room.

''Congratulations,'' O'Brien smiled, gently cleaning the baby off, and wrapping it into a blue blanket. ''It's a baby boy.''

''My son,'' Robin repeated. ''Let me see him.''

Sarah smiled and handed Robin her baby. Robin laughed through her tears until the sound of Kyle and O'Brien being thrown against the wall, caught her attention.

And John entered, smirking evily at Robin, and the baby boy. ''what a nice little family,'' John mocked. ''Sorry I have to break it up.''

Sarah immediately drawled her gun, but to her surprise John froze her, as Robin's baby began crying.

John looked at the Baby, and in no time at all, grabbed it right from Robin's arms. ''No!'' She yelled, but John froze her as well.

''So pure and so innocent,'' John grinned. ''And now mine.'' John quickly vanished from the room. And Sarah and Robin unfroze. And Robin was left holding nothing in her arms.

''Oh no.'' Sarah whispered. Robin didn't answer as she closed her eyes and cried.


	37. Chapter 37

For some reason, everyone was still gathered at the abandoned hospital when Prue and Pops arrived to late. O'Brien was holding Young Josh, and Kyle was pacing

''What's going on here?'' Prue demanded. ''Why did you want us to meet you here?'' Immediately Kyle approached them.

''What happened?" Kyle questioned. ''Did you find John?" Slowly Prue nodded.

''We...Did, but we couldn't stop him.'' Prue admitted. Pops looked away until Kyle called his name. ''Pops, he took your son.''

''M-my son?'' Pops repeated. It hit him then why everyone was gathered at the hospital Robin had the baby. ''My son...It was a boy?"

''Yes,'' O'Brien replied. ''Robin is still in the room with Sarah.''

''But how she was only three weeks pregnant?'' Prue replied. Kyle sighed. ''Apparently John shot her with some gun and made her have the baby early.''

''Why in the hell didn't anyone tell me?!'' Pops demanded angrily. ''Robin went through that alone?''

''She didn't want you here.'' O'Brien replied, as he let Josh go. ''She told us not to call you.''

''And she wasn't alone.'' Kyle promised. ''Sarah stayed by her side the hole time.''

Pops wasn't listening anymore. He stormed away from the group, his footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. He found the room where Sarah was standing outside.

''She's in there?'' Sarah said gently.

Pops looked in and felt his heart shatter, all his anger draining away. Robin was laying in the bed, Sobbing loudly. She didn't say anything, she didn't even notice him, she just laid there and cried.

''Can I speak to her?'' Pops sighed gently. Sarah nodded moving out of the way. Slowly Pops opened the door, as Robin's cries just kept on getting worse.

''Robin?'' He softly whispered, slowly approaching the bed and standing beside her. Robin's eyes opened and looked at Pops with the saddest look he ever saw, Lost hope.

''I lost him,'' She wept, making Pops immediately hold her close. ''I lost our baby boy.'' Pops could feel her tears stain his grey-tee.

That's when a new range of anger quickly filled Pops body, as he remembered John had taken their son. Without any words, Pops wasted no time and kicked open the door making Robin jump as she heard it break and fall to the ground. Pops was going to murder John Connor.

''Where are you going?'' Kyle exclaimed, as Sarah followed closely behind Pops who's fists where clenched. ''To get my son back.'' Pops growled.

''Pops right. Lets go.'' Kyle agreed. And without any words, Sarah, Kyle, Prue and Josh followed behind while O'Brien stayed behind to watch over Robin.

Later...

John chuckled evily as the little baby began to cry out. ''Don't worry, after this you wont remember you mum or daddy.'' John grinned.

''It isn't over yet!'' Kyle argued as he, Pops, Sarah, Prue and Josh appeared.

''And who's going to stop me?'' John mocked, ''Certainly not the Terminator.

Pops gaze fell on the little bundle on the ground. His son. He was so close to his son. ''Go. Get him.'' Sarah told him. ''We got your back.''

''And I've got my gun.'' Kyle agreed.

Josh took a step forward finally frustrated with his alternate self. ''Enough, John. Stop now, we're not going to let you succeed.''

John just shook his head. ''Rid me of these pests.'' He said, raising his hand making 20 or more T-800s jump out from their hiding places

''Please no more water.'' Prue sighed, aiming her gun strait at Johns head. ''You don't have a choice.'' John growled, throwing Prue and Josh into one of the hay mills.

That's when one of the T-800s began running towards the baby, making Pops immediately run at the T-800 and tear it apart with his bare hands, finally fed up with John.

''Looks like someone has an anger problem?'' John mocked, as Pops angrily approached him. ''You will not hurt my son. I have finally had it with you.''

Before Pops could hit him, a loud bang was heard making everyone freeze, as a unknown man jumped out from behind one of the hay hills. Killing every single T-800, much to everyone's surprise.

Pops watched as the unknown man no Terminator angrily approached John and grabbed him by his throat before snapping his neck killing him. That's when a small cry caught the Terminator's attention making him immediately run over and pick up the little bundle, making Sarah and everyone including a shocked Pops drawl their guns at him.

''I will not let you hurt my son.'' Pops growled, slowly approaching them. The Terminator turned to face him with a small smile.

''Harm him? harm this swaddled innocent-this harpbinger of Hope?'' The Terminator said, softly touching the little baby's cheeks. ''I would never allow anything to harm, my own grandson.''


	38. Chapter 38

''What?'' Everyone asked, their guns lowering slowly, looking at the Terminator holding Pops son. ''Y-Your Robin's father?'' Sarah asked. ''But your a-''

''Terminator,'' The man replied cutting her off. ''But as you can see here. I also have the capablebilty to conceive a child.''

''But that's impossible,'' Kyle chimed in. ''Robin said you abandoned her over 21 years ago. But yet you look young.''

The Terminator looked at Pops and smiled, slowly giving him back his son. ''So you must be my son-in-law?" Pops stayed silent not knowing what to say, holding his son tightly against him.

''What's your name?'' Sarah asked. The Terminator slowly watched as Pops rocked his son. ''David Mills,'' The Terminator known as David replied, as Pops glared at him.

''Why did you abandon Robin?'' Pops asked, as David gave him a sad smile. ''That is a question for another time my friend. First I must see my daughter.''

''David?'' A female voice called out, quickly running towards the Terminator. ''Who is this?'' She asked, looking at Pops and the baby.

''Emma, this is our grandson, and son-in-law.'' Emma smiled at Pops, who gave her a look. ''So a T-800 married our daughter?'' David grinned, nodding. ''Like mother like Daughter.'' He laughed, as they began to make their way back towards the hospital.

As they entered they saw O'Brien walk out of Robin's room and smile as soon as he saw that the baby was safe.

''She's in there.'' O'Brien smiled, Pops nodded before walking in, with Emma and David right behind him.

As soon as Robin saw Pops with their son she smiled, Pops slowly walked over and handed his son to his mother.

''Hey there,'' Robin cooed, the baby giggled, reaching up his hands to touch his mother's face. ''Your so cute yes you are.'' Emma and David smiled at their daughter , before slowly and nervously approaching them.

''Who are those two?'' Robin asked, making Pops give her a sad look. ''Pops?" Robin asked.

''Robin,'' Emma began, ''We're your parents.''

Robin's entire body froze as soon as those words left her mother's mouth, anger quickly rose In her.

''It cant be,'' Robin muttered, ''You cant be my parents.'' David felt his hole body shatter, before slowly hugging her close to him, not caring if she hit him or not, all he wanted was to touch his daughter again.

''Grandpa?'' A little voice asked, causing David to turn to see a little girl who looked just like her father, and smiled. ''Yeah kid,'' David smiled. ''I guess so.''

Robin slowly felt the anger in her weaken as soon as she saw her daughter and father hug. ''So what's his name?'' Emma asked. As Pops looked at Robin, making her raise an eyebrow.

''Henry,'' Pops whispered. Robin smiled, and kissed him, allowing him to hold her close. ''Henry Daniel Connor.'' David and Emma smiled and congratulated Robin who was still angry with them for abandoning her.

But let them hold her son. Prue giggled as she saw her little brother, and Josh came in and smiled. As older Prue and Josh watched from the door, smiling.

''Our work here is done,'' Prue smiled, before quickly sending them back to 2037.


	39. Chapter 39

**1 year later. Ages**

 **Robin: 26**

 **Pops:27**

 **Sarah:26** **Kyle: 28**

 **David: 30**

 **Emma:29**

 **Prue: 6**

 **Josh: 7**

 **Henry: 1**

 **O'Brien : 56...**

Robin sat crossed leg on the floor with her 1-year old son, Henry. A smile is brought to her face as Henry start to rearrange the brightly colored toys in his own fascination. His cubby little fingers gripped tightly onto a ball and banging it onto the floor the best he could.

He started to fuss and kicked his leg in frustration. His green eyes turned to Robin holding up the ball to her, tears started to form in his bright eyes. It was a gift Robin's parents had given Henry, and it took almost a year for Robin to get used to them.

"Daww, my baby boy. Do you want me to turn it on for you?" Robin gently grabbed the ball from her son's hand, banging it against her other palm.

The ball immediately illuminated in bright colors changing from green to red to blue rapidly. A big shriek of laughter was heard; her green eyes went back to her son.

As she gave the ball back, her smile grew bigger. She loved seeing her son happy. That bright smile he gives off is the exact duplicate of his father.

Her son was almost an exact little replica of Killian, but he had her nose and her bright green eyes. Blond curls started to sprout on his head. Robins mother clamed that came from their side of the family;.

Robin placed her arms on her jean-clad legs as leverage, hoisting herself up to stand. She decided to grab her camera; she wanted to capture this joyful expression of her son playing with his toys.

Moving to the side table near the couch, she reached down to the dark knob, pulling it with a gentle tug; once the drawer was open, she reached in grabbing her small camera. She turned the small knob to the video option. She pointed the camera directly at Henry who was still fascinated with his own toys, to notice his mother filming him.

"Henry," Robin called her son to get his attention. Henry's green eyes turn to look at his mother.

"Are you having fun with your toys?" Henry smiled again at his mother's words acknowledging him. He was mimicking her smile that was plastered on her face.

Hearing footsteps climb up the stairs to the house , the blonde turned her head slightly to the door. She knew it would be Pops coming home from the docks. Her eyes light up, and she turned her back to her son.

"Henry. Do you know whose coming home? Its daddy! and Prue " She placed excitement in her voice wanting to rile up her child.

Henry 's chubby little smile grew bigger than heard the doorknob started to turn as he looked back at his mother, squealing.

His chubby little hand pointed to the door. Robin smiled and capturing every moment on her camera as Pops and Prue came through the door. "That's right baby; it is daddy!and Prue "

Henry dropped his toys and slowly pulled himself onto his hands. His smile securely on his face seeing his father and sister opening the door; his waddled little crawl made its way to Pops and Prue . Pops smiled bending down on one knee holding, arms open to his son.

"Hello, little one !" Pops expressed with joy in his brown eyes every time his son greets him at the door.

Placing his arms underneath Henry's, he hoisted his son up into a cradle, hugging him close to his chest. Pops eyes noticed Robin holding something in her hands. She was holding what she calls a "cam-er-ah". Small tears appeared, which didn't go unnoticed by Pops in her eyes seeing her love and her son and Daughter.

"Robin? What's the matter?" Pops spoke softly, concern peaking through.

She shakes her head as her blonde hair swayed back and forth in the movement. A smile grazed her month as a single tear fell down. "Just capturing a moment."


	40. Chapter 40

Crying…Crying…Crying…

Pops couldn't figure out why Henry was crying. He fed him; he changed him; he showed his favorite stuff animals that made him laugh.

Nothing worked! His one-year -old boy was crying endlessly and he didn't understand why. He hated seeing tears fall from those green eyes of his.

He would ask Robin for help, but she was busy with Sarah, David and Emma. He sighed at the women forming a "Mommy and son" group. Despite the age difference between the young boys, they would run around playing swords or with air 'guns' having endless fun.

Prue came into the living room covering her ears.

"Why is he crying? he has been crying non-stop for the last 20 minutes." Frustration seeped into the girl's voice.

Pops 's apologetic eyes gazed at his daughter .

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm really trying here! It's just…I've done everything known to make him happy!"

Prue sighed understanding that Henry was a little stubborn when trying to get him to smile. "Did you even use his magical ball?"

"Magical ball?" Confusion was written all over Pops face.

"Mommy, was using her magic ball in front of Henry last night by floating a ball. Henry was so enticed by the ball that he would not stop crying when Mom tried to put it away. When Henry finally went to sleep, Mom hid it," Prue explained to her father hoping that would be able to cheer up her little brother .

"Do you know where your mother placed the ball?" Pops asked eyes filled with worry as henry's crying became louder.

"It's in the hall closet."

Pops sighed knowing that the closest was a death trap filled with his children's toys. He never dared go in there without Robin holding the toys in place.

''Prue, watch your brother as I attempt to go through that closet." Pops gathered up his courage. "I've faced a T-1000, T-800, John even! But a closet I fear most," he muttered under this breathe.

Prue walked to her Brother's carrier, extending her arms and carefully placing the crying baby within her hold.

She held him to her chest, bouncing her arms up and down to calm him.

"Shhh, Henry . We'll find the ball. Don't you worry your little head of yours. See, Daddy is going to find it," Prue cooed at his sister turning his body, attempting to show Henry what their dad was doing.

Prue watched as Pops cautiously open the hall closet door , pulling his arm back.

The door creaked open; Pops sighed knowing the worst part was over. He opened the door wider seeing all the toys jumbled together upon the top shelf. Carefully, he took a step forward into the closet, bumping into the door jam.

The toys rumbled above, falling directly over Pops as his arms quickly covered himself from the impact, falling to the floor covered in toys.

Prue's eyes widened in shock. "Daddy, you…"

A loud giggle erupted from her brother. Prue averted her eyes to Henry as his laughter continued over Pops trying to escape the disorganized chaos known as toys. Prue couldn't help but laugh along at the comedic scene.

Pops pushed aside the avalanched toys crowding over his body. He turned his dark head, eyes observed his two children laughing.

A smile graced his lips as Pops watched henry's toothless smile open wider, laughter coming from him. Pops would hold time still if he could capture that sweet little laughter of his little warrior.

Prue's lips twisted up at the corners, smirking at Pops. "At least she is laughing rather than crying."

''yep," Pops happily sighed out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary: A new Terminator has been sent back in time to eliminate Prue and Josh, what will happen when two protectors from the future go back in time to help.**

 **Robin: 30**

 **Pops:31**

 **Sarah: 30**

 **Emma: 31**

 **David: 32**

 **O'Brien: 61**

 **Prue: 10**

 **Josh: 10**

 **Henry:5...**

...

Two people collapsed to the ground right in between two semis. The man gently helped what appeared to be a young boy, back onto his feet.

''Are you ok, Lad?'' The man asked, The boy nodded. ''Fine I think. But mom isn't going to be happy about what we're doing '' He said, and the man nodded. Before slowly studying their surroundings.

''We need to find a Truck,'' he said and the boy nodded. ''Of course we do,' the boy smiled. As they walked through the dark night towards a parking area.

''That truck looks good,'' The boy smiled. ''Don't you think, dad?'' The man nodded, and walked towards the truck.

''Liam, get in the truck.'' The man said, Liam nodded and hopped in watching as his dad, hot wired the car.

''So where are we going first?'' The boy asked, as his father hoped back in. ''To find your mother and cousin.''

Later...

It has been 5 years since the last Terminator attack, And Pops, Prue and Robin were living peacefully trying to have normal life. But both David and Pops knew deep down that It wasn't over that something was always going to be sent back in time. That something was always going to try to kill their babies.

''Dad!'' Exclaimed, Prue, as she rushed down stairs. ''Can me and Josh take Henry to the mall?" Pops smiled as David watched his 10 year old granddaughter bouncing up and down, her long brown hair was now tied up in a pony tail, and she looked just like Pops.

''Of course,'' Pops replied, as Henry came running in. ''Be careful.'' Prue rolled her eyes

''I know dad.'' Pops smiled, before giving Both Prue and Henry a kiss, before letting them go. ''Be back for lunch!'' Pops yelled. David gave him a look.

''Let them have some fun,''David smiled. ''Your to over protective.'' Pops sighed looking at his father-in-law. ''They grow up so fast.'' Pops whispered. ''I don't want to lose them.'' David sighed.

''I know how you feel, Pops. But let them have fun once in a while.'' Pops nodded, as David got up to get some more coffee. Unaware that their kids were in danger.

Later...(Mall)

''Dad what's the plan?'' Liam asked, as his father stuffed a gun into a box of roses. ''You go find your grandpa and grandma and ill find your mother and cousin.''

Liam nodded and raced out to find his grandparents, as his father made his way for the mall.

Later...(Mall/Arcade)

As Prue and Henry finally made it to the Arcade, she smiled when she spotted Josh playing a game. She then quietly ran over and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump, and Quickly turn to face her.

''Prue, don't do that!'' he exclaimed , glaring at her, ,as she just laughed , sitting on the edge of the seat Josh was in.

''Lighten up Josh''. She said, as Josh sighed. ''What're you and Henry doing here anyway?" Josh asked , turning to the Afterburner game .

''We were bored. So I thought I'd come here and waste money besides , I kind of figured we'd find you here ''. Prue said , glancing down at her little brother, who giggled.

That's when Regina, Josh's crush slid up next them , and tapped Josh on the shoulder .

''Some cop is scoping for you three check it out''. Regina said , making them look and see a cop showing a picture to some kids.

The kids pointed in their way , they immediately slunk out of the side of the ride and headed for the back of the store, instinctively retreating . They didn't do anything wrong, why was the cops after them.

'' Josh what are we going?'' Prue asked confused, holding Henry tightly to her chest.

''Come on Prue we have to go ''. Josh replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. She looked back as the cop was shoving through clots of kids , and Regina was one of them.

''Run faster''. Josh hissed ,as he saw the cop brake into a run . Josh was over protective of his little cousins. Quickly they sprinted through the door at the back of the building that led to the Arcades back office and store-rooms .

They emerged through a fire door into a long corridor with stairs to the parking garage, Prue close behind him. They were running full out, when around the corner came ...

A man...

The man slowly reached into the box of roses he was carrying , quickly pulling out a shotgun , roses spilling to the floor .

The man's boot crushed a few of the flowers as he moved forward . Making Josh look behind them for a place to run his eyes widened when he saw the cop coming towards them , pulling out a handgun .

That's when he realized that the cop was aiming his gun at Prue. They turned and looked back at The man . They were trapped.

Then something crazy happened...

''Get down''. The Man said with a Irish accent, making Josh pull Prue and Henry down , and immediately duck , as The man man, fired .

KABOOM!

Prue winced , the sound was deafening , then silence . The cop laid still , on his back.

They looked back at The man . He was standing in front of them , they both watched as the cop , incredibly , sat up, unharmed and got to his feet. The man suddenly turned around and grabbed Josh, Prue and Henry gently , spinning around just as the cop opened fire.

Josh and Prue screamed, as Henry cried.

What the hell was going on?

That's when the man after hearing the gun stop firing as the cop stopped shooting, pushed Prue , Josh and Henry into the nearest closet before turning to shoot back at the cop. Prue and Josh watched horrified as the cop fell back onto his back. Josh immediately grabbed Prue and Henry and pulled them outside.

Meanwhile...

A plate glass window exploded without warning, and The man crashed through to the tile floor like a sack of cement , amid the screaming crowd . The cop turned without a word and headed back through the store after Prue and Josh, accelerating slowly into a loping , predatory run.

The man didn't move , laying totally still . A nearby tourist cautiously stepped forward and took a picture of the body. Suddenly , the man's eyes snapped open , the stunned tourist backed away . The man sat up and looked around , getting bearings . Then he rose smoothly to his feet. All servos seemed to be working fine, the tourists camera whirred as the motor-drive ran on by itself , taking shot after shot.

Meanwhile...

After Prue and Josh had made it to the bike, the cop came back out and Josh immediately fired the bike up, causing Prue to hold Henry tightly, as the bike sped down the street with the cop on their tail.

Soon enough after getting away Josh stopped the bike, until a loud sound came towards them looking up a big truck crashed down into the damn.

Immediately Josh rode the bike, as the man appeared once more on a motorcycle who jumped off the ledge just as the cop began to run Josh, Prue and Henry over.

Quickly The man hauled all three kids onto his big bike and shot the trucks tired deflating them, making the truck explode and the man cover the kids protectively.

Prue watched in amazement as the man twirled the gun in his hand pointing it at a tire to the truck before speeding off down the road, escaping the cop.

MeanWhile...

''where are they?" Pops said, pacing around on the floor looking down, as David and Emma watched him. ''They should have been back by now.'' David shrugged as Emma sighed. ''I'm sure their fine Pops.'' Robin said emerging from the living room.

Pops sighed. ''I hope so,'' That's when the sound of their doorbell being rung caught there attention. ''Maybe that could be them?'' Robin whispered. As Pops quickly made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal a little boy who looked about Josh's and Prue's age.

''Are you Pops Connor?'' The boy asked, his bright blue eyes shining hopefully. Pops nodded. ''Yeah who are you?'' He asked. The boy smiled. ''My name is Liam. I'm your grandson.''


	42. Chapter 42

Pops couldn't move or speak, as he gazed down at the brown haired blue eyed boy, who had just told him he was his future grandson, he was a grandpa. Sensing Pops shock Liam ran in the house, ducking under Pops arm as he went.

''Hey, Who is this?'' Robin exclaimed, as Liam hugged her, as Pops slowly closed the door. ''Our grandson.'' Pops whispered, Robin's and Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she hugged her grandson.

''Who's your parents?'' Kyle asked stepping into the room with O'Brien , slowly approaching the boy. Liam smirked, his blue eyes bright with mischief. ''Cant tell you,'' Liam smiled. ''Future loop holes.''

After letting go of Robin Liam hugged Pops who hugged him back, before letting go. ''There is something I need to tell you guys.''

Immediately Pops and David's faces fell, as Liam frowned. ''A T-1000 has been sent back to Kill Prue and Josh. And me and my cousin were sent back in time to help.''

''Where are they?'' Pops asked, Liam shrugged. ''I have no idea all I know is that my cousin went after them.''

Pops nodded taking in every thing his grandson said. ''Load up,'' Pops and David said at the same time, making Emma and Robin roll their eyes.

''We must find Prue and Josh.'' Kyle said, before turning to O'Brien. ''O'Brien do you think you can drive us there.'' O'Brien nodded. ''Yes.''

Later...

''Whoa...time out. Stop the bike!'' Prue exclaimed as she held Henry even tighter against her, as the man or whatever it was stopped the bike after turning into a parking lot and stopping it, letting Prue, Henry and Josh get off.

Prue looked at him with wide eyes, As Josh glared at the man not trusting him with his cousins, before he spoke.

''Now don't take this the wrong way, but what are you?'' Josh asked, slowly eyeing him up and down, as Prue placed Henry down and paced back and forth, trying to understand what has happened.

''I'm a cybernetic organism. Advanced prototype.'' The man no machine replied, as he carefully looked over Prue to see if she had been hurt.

''No way!'' Prue exclaimed. ''I mean machines that look like humans. This cant be real.'' The man slowly turned his head giving her a sad look.

''I am sorry to inform you, but this is real.'' The man replied softly, making Josh raise an eyebrow at how close the man seemed to be with his little cousin.

Prue then slowly poked her finger into one of the bullet holes in the man's jacket before pulling it out, gasping in horror as blood seeped down her fingers.

''This is intense,'' Josh sighed. ''Okay, uh...your not here to kill us...We figured that part of for ourselves, so what's the deal?''

''Me and my son were sent back to protect you. All of you.'' The machine replied, as he placed his gun back into the bike after reloading it, as Josh and Prue looked at him with wide eyes.

''Yeah, ''Josh said, still not trusting him. ''Who wanted you and your son to come back in time?''

The machine shook his head. ''I cant tell you why, I was given specific instructions to not reveal anything to you two.''

Prue looked at him up and down. ''How do you act so human if you are you know a machine?''

''I was designed to learn faster and to act more human than the other model Terminators. So I was able to fall in love with a woman and have my son. Even the woman I was sent to kill I fell in love with.''

Josh and Prue looked at each other as Henry pulled on Prue's leg.

''But why are they after me?'' Prue asked. ''if Josh becomes the leader of the resistance as you say?''

The man sighed. ''Because in this timeline Josh is not the leader of the resistance, you are.'' He explained. ''You are the one who will unit the machines and humans in the finale battle. You are the Savior of mankind and only you can bring peace between the machines and Humans.''

''Man this is deep.'' Prue whispered.

Later...

Soon Prue, John and Henry, and The Machine who called himself Daniel .were on the bike again. weaving through the side streets .

All of them blended into the evening traffic, in the darkness , Daniel's wounds were not readily visible. Prue craned her head up and back.

"So this other guy? He's a terminator too, right, like you?'' Josh asked .

Prue watched as his arms shook , seeing Josh was not over the shock of what had happened three hours ago.

"Not like me "Daniel replied. ''A t-1000 , advanced prototype and mimectic polyalloy.'' Daniel explained.

"What the he'll does that mean ?'' Josh asked , "liquid metal". Daniel replied. Making them nod In understanding.

"Radical ". Prue mumbled, looking at Daniel in pure amazement and trust.

"You were both targeted for termination. ''Daniel explained. '' the t-1000 won't stop stop until it completes its mission, ever". Prues and Josh's eyes widened even henry's.

"Where are we going?'' Prue asked , glancing back at Daniel. "We have to leave the city immediately, and avoid the authorities ".Daniel replied , making her frown .

"Wait, can drop by our house , we need to pick up some stuff?'' Josh asked , making Daniel shake his head "No, the t-1000 will definitely try to reaquire you there ". He explained. "You sure?'' Prue sked worriedly , making Daniel turn to face her  
"I would've". He replied .

Meanwhile...

''Are you sure this is where your cousin wants us to meet up?'' Pops asked, getting out of the truck with Robin, Sarah, Kyle and everyone In toe.

''Positive,'' Liam smirked, causing Pops to chuckle. Before he and David used their strength to open up the locked shed.

''How long will it be until they get here?'' Robin asked, as Pops closed the door, as soon as David pulled the car in.

''At least for about fifty minutes,'' Liam replied, looking at the clock.

Later...

Soon enough the sound of a loud engine going off, caused everyone to open the door, to see Prue, Josh and Henry on a motorcycle with a man riding it.

''Prue! Henry!, Josh!'' Everyone yelled, as Prue and Josh along with Henry got off the bike. ''Are you three ok?'' Pops asked, looking over Prue, Henry and Pops along with David.

''Fine dad,'' Prue smiled, as Pops quickly hugged her and Henry to him, never wanting to let go.

Just as everyone was about to join in, the sound of tires screeching caught their attention, looking up Pops, Daniel and David glared as they saw the police car with the T-1000 In it driving towards them.

Daniel sighed in annoyance, before taking out something from his bag, a RPG. ''Stand back,'' Daniel orderd Pops and David nodded quickly moving the kids behind them. Without hesitation Daniel fired causing the Cop car to go into flames.

''Wow,'' Prue smiled. ''Do it again.'' Daniel smirked but dropped the gun pulling out a small bottle of what appeared to be acid, as he walked to the car, grabbing the T-1000 and killing it after pouring the acid into it.

''is it dead?'' Pops asked approaching him, Daniel nodded. ''yes.'' He smiled, as Pops grapsed his shoulder and nodded.

''Thank you,'' Pops smiled. ''I'm sure whoever you married, her parents are proud to call you there son-in-law''

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. ''Well, ''He began, ''Her parents especially her father hated my guts. Her father even tried to kill me once. But I would go to the end of the earth for their daughter, even if it kills me.''

Pops smiled. ''I'm sure you are a good man for their daughter.'' Daniel laughed, once more. ''I hope you remember that.'' He chuckled, before grabbing Liam. ''I guess this is goodbye.'' Daniel smiled, before handing Pops a small bottle.

''What is this?'' Pops asked. ''To erase Prue's, Joshs and Henry's memories of this moment. So they wont know their destiny.''

Pops nodded, as Daniel and Liam teleported back to the future.

Later...

After Prue, Henry and Josh went to sleep Pops poured the drink into their mouths, and the next they woke not remembering that had happened.

Until next time...The future if not set...


End file.
